Chosen Mate
by Mistress Minx
Summary: The golden trio camp in the forest while Horcrux hunting, Ron says the dreaded name of the dark lord and snatchers appear every where, the group fleas in different directions Poor Hermione is captured by none other than Fenrir Greyback who has taken a liking to her spunk and whit and decides that she alone is worthy to be his chosen Mate! follow Hermione on her new Journey
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovelies. I KNOW long time know writing. It is not easy sometimes and I can't seem to keep a beta. Therefore, I take to doing my best and using spell check and going over it again.

Warming: I'm no grammar wiz and sometimes I put the wrong spelling for a word in somewhere, but I'm trying to watch it and if my best efforts aren't good enough you can find another story to read it really doesn't matter to me. I do this for my own enjoyment and just thought someone else might enjoy the way my twisted mind works too! I gotten up chapter 11 written out already and this is gonna be most likely slow and painful for us all but I'm working on it!

OH BY THE WAY I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTORS AND MAKE NO MONEY FOR THE WRITING OF MY STORIES.

There I think that should cover it.

Chosen Mate

~Chapter 1

Deep within the forest of Dean, a very agitated Hermione Granger, sat and listened to her two best friends playfully argue over a game of wizards chess.

Hermione was experiencing some extreme irritability, though she had finished her cycle 2 days ago Harry and Ron just seem to push all her buttons at the moment. (and not the good ones!)

"Ah." She let out a soft long suffering sigh it was time to put some distance between herself and all of this testosterone , before she tied them to a tree and pulled out their hair one strand at a time just for fun, until they were bald!

Ok! So she was a little stressed.

Ronald's utter lack of manners, and no understanding of one's personal space. (a.k.a her own!) Was about to get his ear hexed off! It completely annoyed her that he thought he needed to practically sit in her lap or he wasn't close enough, and to be quite honest she didn't care for him in 'that' way and he just wasn't taking her non to subtle hints.

Harry on the other hand was taking roll of protector to new heights!

Oh he noticed her announce at Ron and made sure to put to put himself between them so that Ron wasn't so close to her which only served to put Harry in the same position that Ron could no longer fill, and the poor idiots wouldn't let her out of their sights, It had gotten so bad that he insisted on standing watch when she needed a bush for personal bodily functions, standing with his back to her. She had to literary shoot him with a mild stinging hex to get her point across that he was crossing the line. Reluctantly he gave her a little more breathing room and stood guard at a slightly further distance.

He also insisted that she bathe inside the tent instead of in the river when the weather permitted, as both he and Ron did, so that they could guard her more thoroughly.

As exasperating as they were, they had her best interest at heart. The two wizards were enjoying the warmth of the late fall day, good naturedly arguing over their game of wizards' chess as Harry's piece destroyed one of Ronald's unexpectedly. But, Hermione needed some fresh air away from _them_, alone for just a little while for her own sanity right now.

~X~

She needed some peace and quiet, and she simply was not going to achieve it staying here at the campsite with those two.

"I'm going for a walk." Hermione announced to the grinning wizards, as yet again, one of the chess pieces smashed into its opponent.

Harry glanced up at her, pushing his glasses up his nose a little from where they had slid down.

"Don't go far, okay?"

Poor Harry had become quite paranoid about her safety and would go into panic attacks if he could not find her within the first five minutes of searching. Running, screaming for her until she finally had to stun him so he could hold still long enough to realize she was close by the whole time.

With a sigh, she answered her friend. "I won't go far Harry."

His smiled in reply as he waved her away.

Relieved, Hermione started down the hill between the many rolls of trees, just trying to find a spot to relax without her companions.

Leaning against the a tree looking out at the river, Hermione let her thoughts wonder to nothing in particular when the raised voice of Ron floated down to her and she caught part of his conversation.

"…bloody wanker! Dark Lord my arse…. Voldemort… "Hermione gasped.

"No!" She shouted as she raced toward Harry and Ron. However, she was too late. Ron had already said his name. _Voldemort! _The name of the dreaded of Dark Lord.

Voldemort _himself _had set up a spell to alert the snatchers, whenever a so-called _brave soul _would utter his name, allowing the snatchers to trace the poor witches and wizards who had mentioned it.

Hermione raced into the clearing where their tent was pitched, just as the _pop _of apparition sounded all around the glade.

Hermione whirled around quickly, drawing her wand as Harry and Ron leapt to their feet. She cast a frantic look at her best mates before she made a quick decision. It was far better to run than to stay and fight.

"Run!" She screeched and all three took off in separate directions.


	2. Chapter 2

I failed to mention that this story was been rewritten from the original piece!

I do not own the Harry Potter Characters and I do not make any money from writing this story.

_~Chapter 2_

_Panic, caused adrenaline to scorch itself almost painfully through Hermione's veins. _

_Run, run, run!_ Was the only thought filled her frantic mind as she tried to escape the snatcher, breathlessly she ran for her life, lungs aching and muscles burning with the over-exertion and need for rest.

But she did not dare stop.

She could hear the desperate shouts and curses fly hitting branches as they missed their targets.

Curses flew by one after another, singing her hair, grazing her skin, and clothes. W

Wordlessly she cast hexes and curses over her shoulder as she dodged trees zigzagging through the forest trying to escape her pursuers.

Slowly her pursuers were disappearing, heading for the louder noises of the others as young wizards put up more of a fight. However, they had not forgotten her completely.

Harry and Ron separated when the snatchers started popping up everywhere. By the shouts, Ron had been captured and the pursuit for Harry continued, as well as her own. Luckily, Hermione had scouted the area while hunting for food the day before, not far up ahead, lay a huge ravine just wide enough that she should be able to make the jump in her animagus form.

The next problem was finding enough time to shift forms in order to make the jump.

_If I can make it to the thorn thicket, I can make it to the big oak that would give me enough time to make the change. _Hermione thought to herself.

The thicket was harsh, but there was a small hidden tunnel through it, low on the ground that was too small for a man's large frame but just big enough for Hermione's small one to get through. Quickly she turned and called

"Inferno!" a line of fire erupted from the grown between herself and her pursuers.

Hoping to cover her tracks, better Hermione cast a fog charm.

"Fogosas." Thick billowy smoke shoots from the end of her wand and obscures her further from the enemies view.

Like a mouse in a cornfield, Hermione tore through the hidden tunnel of the thicket as quickly as possible. The thorns scratched her skin and pulled her hair from its place in the ponytail on her head, but there was no time to stop, so she ignored the pain and carried on. Surely if she was captured, she would endure much worse pain than this. A frightening thought indeed.

Clearing the other side, she hunkered low until her body was hidden by the big tree, an oak tree that stood bigger and rounder than an oil drum. Concentration was hard to come by, with the noise of her followers nearby getting closer. Panic started to set in, but at last, she managed to shift with only seconds to spare.

Where once stood Hermione Granger, now in her place stood a small chocolate brown wolf. With a huff, she headed for the ravine at top speed, leaving the sounds of footfalls behind as she sprinted forward for the jump.

Just in sight of the ravine, she readied for the leap that would hopefully save her life. Her only hope was that her friends fared as well as her. If not she would simply round up a rescue squad. Hermione's muscles bunched up and prepared for the spring. She glided through the air like an eagle across, with agility and grace. She landed just shy of the edge of the cliff face, the ground breaking off under the force of her hind parts; she hustled forward then looked back at the great accomplishment.

_No I would have never made that jump in my human form._ She thought, as she took in the great gap between where she now stood and where she had been.

That is when a howl broke the quiet, the sound made her blood run cold, a werewolf. In this form, she could distinguish the difference between that of a wolf and that of a werewolf. The sound rung in her ears and her animagus instincts told her to run, the hunt was still on and the predator was much greater than a simple wizard with a wand.

_No!_

The wolf's footfalls could be heard even from across the ravine where Hermione stood, she knew without a doubt that it was coming for her.

_Bloody hell!_

Like a bow from an arrow, she took off into the rapidly darkening forest still as her wolf, hoping it would give her enough speed to escape the creature of the night.

A second howl rung out and it was much closer now. He was alone; however, animal instincts told her she was in big trouble. This wolf was not only male but also huge and powerful, both magically and other wise. Her two sides warred with one another. Human instincts told her to run, animal instinct told her, the _Alpha _was calling and she had better not upset him.

_Bloody hell!_

_I do not have an Alpha I am an animagus for Merlin's sake! _She thinks in her head.

_Yelp!_

While she was scolding herself, she was not paying attention to where she was going. She found herself boxed in on three sides, by a sheer rock cliff. Whipping herself around so her back faced the cliff, she tensed, waiting for her captor to show himself. She did not have to wait long and her hackles rose in response to his presences.

A twig snapped and Hermione focused her eyes on the biggest _Mother _of all beasts. She was not sure whether to growl or whimper she chose the former. This thing was huge, a dark brown almost black wolf that made her already small size look like a tame kitten. His very presence demanded her submission, which right about now seemed like a good idea, she just wanted lay down, put her paws over her eyes and whimper, pretending that maybe if she could not see him maybe he could not see her either.

_Fat bloody chance!_

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts of both instincts, trying to run ramped inside her, she growled again in warning, letting him know not to come any closer. He returned the growl with one of his own, that clearly stated not to mess with him or her arse was going to be his.

_I do not think I like the thought of that! I believe he means it quite literally._

Not being able to help herself she cowered slightly, but tried to remain firm.

_I am not a werewolf I should not have to obey this creep._

The wolf smirked internally, at the sight of the female trying not to cower before him, for they all did eventually.

Right before her eyes, the dark wolf's form changed into that of man, who looked no older than his late twenties, with no shirt, and a tan well-muscled body, not an inch of fat anywhere. His dark brown hair was in a long braid that reached the middle of his back, he had a strong nose and set jaw, sharp but clearly beautiful features, arms as big around as a melon. He stood at her estimation of about a head taller than her 5' 4 inches, tight jeans frayed at the bottom, covering up his boots.

The man watched Hermione closely for a moment, standing tall and firm, looming over her to prove he was in charge, and she fought her instincts not to lie down on her furry little belly with her rump in the air and tail between her legs. She did her best impression of rolling her shoulders as best she could in this form, her hackles rose and she growled baring her teeth as the stranger still dared to approach her.

He merely smirked, seeming pleased at her defensiveness and walked closer still, clearly unfazed by the warnings. -For what could a mere pup do to him other than have a little roll in the dirt, if she was lucky?

"Quiet, pup." He demanded, and to Hermione's horror, her stupid body listened and shut up… at least for a moment. Regaining control of her body, she growled again, he was almost within arm's reach, and poor Hermione was backed into a corner. She stood a better chance of fighting in her wolf form, so therefore she did not try to shift. A wolf form was stronger, faster, and she needed to get away.

The large man let out a loud snarl at her, a sound that should not have come from a human body, causing her to yelp, dropping to her belly tail tucked firmly between her legs. That was one of the scariest sounds she had ever had directed at her in her entire life!

When he stooped down and reached a hand out toward her, she growled and snapped her teeth at him, wiggling forward, belly still on the ground, showing the submission he wanted even though she was acting feisty. After all a little spunk kept things interesting, and his little Poppet seemed to be very interesting so far, showing more defiance than most females would in his presence.

He was not deterred to say the least, he growled warningly, and Hermione's human instincts fled. Suddenly she was ruled only by those instincts of her wolf. Instantly her body hunkered down the rest of the way, her head on her paws whimpering lowly. Whoever this man was, he held great power over her wolf form. He laid his hand firmly, but gently on her muzzle, keeping eye contact, daring her to make a move to harm him, promising to make her pay if she did.

Hermione's nostrils flared taking in the alpha's scent. His hand was warm, he smelled of the forest, clean and fresh…ok, and a little wet. He let his hand run up her nose to her ears as he petted her petit head, scratching behind her ears in just the right spot, making her whimper a little and lean her head into his touch. She had never been petted before, and it felt heavenly. Then he ran his hand further down her back clenching fur and skin in his grasp as he went, it was not painful, and Hermione had to clench her teeth together to resist the urge to stretch out and roll her belly up into the air under his ministrations. Her muscles twitched and bunched with anticipation as he petted along her body.

"Such a pretty pup you are." He stated, and she whimpered.

"Now change back." He ordered his voice was low but firm.

Hermione's body chose that moment to betray her, yet again, and obeyed the alpha wolf's command, changing back to her original form.

Fear gripped her very soul at being so vulnerable. She lay on the ground in a humped up position, visibly shaking from both cold and fright, afraid to move a muscle as this man hovered over her, making sure she knew who was in charge, who the master was in the situation, making sure, she knew he demanded submission.

The unknown man, smirked down at the slight form of a beautiful brown-haired woman, lying before him on hands and knees stomach low to the ground head bowed at his mere presence. And felt his cock tighten his pants at the sight of her submission, her neck slightly bared to him just waiting for him to bite into her soft flesh.

"Ah, very beautiful indeed." He cooed, as he brushed his fingertips over Hermione's jaw. She whimpered again and he smirked, catching her by back of her shirt he toted her roughly to her feet and began to circle her, as she shuddered under his intense gaze. Her 5'4" was still nothing in comparison to his, even though he only stood a head taller than her, and she wanted to shy away from him.

With her primal instincts still on high alert, her fuzzy brain could finally start to take control of her human instincts. Fight or flight became her options, no longer submit and obey, as her breathing became labored, her heart pounding in her ears. He was too close for her to run and would surely catch her if she did.

The man knew he was intimidating her.

_Soon she will run. _He thought with pleasure at getting to chase her down again, he wanted to play with her for a bit longer. Quickly he rushed up behind her, relishing the feel of her soft slightly chilled body against his and the scent of her fear.

Hermione's train of thought stopped abruptly, when she felt a sudden rush of heat up the backside of her body. Every muscle in her body went on lock down, tensing for fight, hot breath fanned out over the back of her neck where her hair was pulled into a ponytail, to keep it out of the way. Goosebumps erupted down her neck and arms and she shivered.

The front of his body pressed against her back and rump, but had, as of yet, to physically restrain. Breathing heavy, she tilted her head to the left to try to see what he was doing.

His hand rested on her shoulder as he inhaled the scent of the milky white skin of her neck.

"Mm, you're the one they were chasing from the camp site, you have scent of the others all over you." he growled in her ear.

"I…" he cut her off before she could reply.

"I don't like it that you smell like other men!" Anger washed over Hermione and she huffed _how dare he. He does not own me I am my own person. I do not even know the damn wanker! _

"Sod off! I do not belong to you! I don't even know who you are for Merlin's sake!" Hermione realized a bit too late that she really should think before she blew up like that, it could end very badly for her. The man in question puffed up behind her to his full height, looming over her as if he were about to deliver the deathblow, a steady growl rumbling in his broad chest. Hermione decided that at this moment, she had said too much and it was time to take her leave, while she still had two legs to walk on.

With that thought in mind, Hermione took off into forest, away from the little boxed in hole that she had gotten herself into. The man's footfalls were heavy, and she had no doubt he would overtake her soon. The fact that he was a werewolf, just reassured her that it would be sooner rather than later.

Adrenalin rushed through her veins as she ran for her life, she heard him chant a spell that blasted past her shoulder. She concentrated hard, trying to change forms again, for she stood a much better chance of surviving if she had more speed and strength behind her. By sheer luck, she shifted mid stride just in time for a massive, dark brown wolf to spring at her.

She was quick, never having done the change on the fly before, but not quick enough to avoid the heavy paws that landed on her shoulders, plunging her toward the earth, causing her legs to buckle under the combined force of both of their bodies colliding together.

The big wolf was quite impressed with her ability to change in mid stride.

_Yes. _He thinks to himself. _She will make a fine mate. She has much skill and I will enjoy breaking her into submission._

Hermione and the great wolf hit the ground and rolled, growling and snarling down the slight incline. The air around them shimmered, but Hermione did not notice that they just rolled through a portal into an unfamiliar place.

_Home._

The huge wolf had taken her to her new home, here he could challenge her disrespect, and make her obey him without the worry of the snatchers trying to hurt his chosen mate. The only pain she would endure now was that, which he inflicted on her, and he would inflict his pain on her, she must know her place so that he could keep her safe.

The Order was not keeping her safe, he could see plainly that they could not control her, and the dark side had almost caught her. The things they would have done to _his_ female made him want to kill anyone of them on sight. She would not be permitted to return to the Order of Phoenix's headquarters unless he escorts her himself, when goes to the next meeting.

The two wolves fought snarls and growls and yelps of pain could be heard. He did not fight fully, he did not wish to kill her, only force her into submission. She needed the out let for her own emotions too; he could smell her fear and sense her frustration.

Viciously she sunk her sharp little teeth into his front leg and he jerked away from her with a snarl, which gave her time to make it to her feet.

His little _bitch _had played long enough; it was time to show her, her place. As she turned to run off into the forest again, he pounced on her back, with the brunt of all of his weight bringing her once again to the ground, pinning her with his massive body, her under him where she belonged, then sunk his teeth deep into her shoulder.

She yelped and whimpered with pain, struggling to get away from his vicious hold, and too tired to fight any more her form changed once again to human. He let his do the same, all the while keeping his teeth firmly in her skin. She cried a little sob, wiggling a little, with great effort to get away. His growl was loud as he warned her to hold still. He took a heavy draw of her blood and she shuddered before collapsing to the forest floor with defeat, finally surrendering to him.

_Yes, what a fine female I have chosen. Most are bull headed but will submit when forced without a fight. My little bitch fights. _The proof, which made him grin, was running down his arm as he thinks_. Yes, she is worthy to be called my mate. The alpha__'s__ female. _He thought with pride.

The air around them erupted with cheers and howls, his pack congratulating him on the victory with his mate. The wolf smirked as he pulled her body flush against his own, releasing her neck. He lapped at the wound and it clotted over. Hermione noticed the commotion, and somewhere in her brain, she realized that it must be the Alpha's pack. Nevertheless, she was just too exhausted to even move.

She heard or rather felt the vibrations of his chuckle, as he scooped her limp body up into his arms bridal style and started to carry her away to somewhere unknown to her, and at that moment she just didn't care. She felt strangely safe, right then, in her captor's arms. Bleary eyed she looked into the handsome face of the wolf that carried her, his face was full of pride, as if he won the best prize the world had to offer. He smirked down at her knowing she would be no trouble for a while now.

She could barely keep her eyes open.

"I'm Fenrir Greyback." He spoke, to his barley awake beauty. "Welcome to your new home, my mate." He states proudly, as she succumbs to darkness and much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Harry Potter characters.**

_**~2~**_

_~Chapter3_

_Pop._

_Pop, pop._

_Pop, pop, pop._

The sound of apparition could be heard all around, as figures started appearing in front of Malfoy Manor.

"Oomph." A particularly haggard and plump looking snatcher with dirty brown hair, a whiskered face, and with recently torn robes landed on top of Harry Potter.

By accident of course.

"Get off me you overgrown Hippogriff." Wheezed a rather breathless Harry.

"You're gonna squish the life out of him, mate." Chuckled a skinny wisp of a man, with a death grip on Ronald Weasley's arm, jerking him back in place as he struggled to get to Harry's side to rescue him from the heavy robust wizard on top of his back.

"For Merlin's sake man, he's turning blue." Ron bellowed as another snatcher helped the rather plump one to stand on his feet again.

A couple of the snatchers dragged the gasping Harry to a standing position again. He glanced around only just noticing that Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

Harry began to panic as they were shoved into the Manor. "Where's Hermione?" Harry yelled. Ron froze only just realizing that they were alone and Hermione was indeed missing.

They twisted around looking franticly.

"Yeah, Jonnie, where is the little bird? I was rather hoppin' to 'ave a spot o' fun with 'er before we left." The large fellow bellowed out, to the skinniest of the four of them.

Jonnie smirked evilly at Harry and Ron before he answered.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Greyback went after her. She was too fast for our men. She'll be lucky if she lives past his…_play_time with her. There is rarely anything left ta salvage after he finishes with them I'm 'fraid." He stated, with false sympathy.

The large man seemed disappointed, and the golden trio was beside themselves with worry for their third member. They struggled to get free as the snatchers turned them over to death eaters and they were then delivered to the dungeons.

XxxX

Fenrir carried Hermione through the castle toward his wing. Despite what most thought, Fenrir was a well off wizard, he inherited much land in many countries and had gallons galore. His pack lived with him, within the walls of the castle, safe from the outside world that wanted nothing more than to cause them grief.

The castle was nearly as big as Hogwarts, so there was plenty of room. There was a wing of the castle used to teach their children and many apartments throughout. There were those that wished to live in cottages outside the castle, but remained within the wards of the Alpha's territory.

Members of his pack greeted Fenrir as he traveled the well-known hallways to his rooms. His family was happy to see him home well and safe…and with the new addition to the family as well. The women and men bowed their heads as he passed with a greeting of "Alpha.". He acknowledged them with a nod and a smile.

After a bit, a group of strong young men ran up to him, some were mated and some were not. These were his beta team, the protectors of his pack. Though, there were many more these were the leaders. The slightly older ones that had mated in his beta group were in charge of pack when Fenrir had to be away. The younger and the unmated ones were the ones he took with him when he had errands to run and needed extra hands.

He could not leave the safety of his pack with just anyone, and these men had proven themselves strong, loyal, and trustworthy. Damon, Scrappy, Donk, Levi, Kevin and Kalvin (the twins). Fenrir Greyback's most trusted men. Damon, Scrappy, and Donk are all mated. Levi and the twins Kevin and Kalvin were not.

As Fenrir carried on down the corridors, the men left whatever they were doing and made a v-line straight for their master. They fell in line behind Fenrir and Hermione in perfect military style, and marched with him to his rooms where Donk opened the door so that Fenrir could easily pass through.

The sight they made was one to behold. Their master cradling his new mate in his arms, surrounded by his men who would give their lives to protect either of them. No one would dare cross these men, not if they had a sound mind about them.

The very presence of the Alpha and his team of Beta's sent onlookers into a world of submission, afraid to step out of line in front of the men whose very presence screamed power and authority, and in the pack it screams loyalty and love.

Fenrir possessed such power because he cared for his people, and fought for them, he stood up to anyone who would try to do them harm, but he also punished them when they would do wrong. The strong arm of the wizarding laws did not touch them here.

When punishment was needed, it was dealt with at once, swift and to the point, painful to a fault, but after the first time there was never any reason given to have to do it again. Fenrir's people were dealt much harder punishments than those of the wizarding community and muggle world. So things were considered fair between them and the magical laws. The wolves were taken to their Alpha's and then things were taken care of from there.

Once inside the living quarters, the men gathered around their Alpha to admire the beauty in his arms, as if he had just brought home a newborn babe. These actions were only ever seen inside of closed quarters, and only before their master or mates.

Fenrir stood proud, holding his little hell cat in his arms, as his brethren smiled and cooed quietly, sniffing so as to become familiar with her sent and looking her over with great appreciation.

The unmated ones were the most excitable when a new female was brought in, though the Alpha had already claimed her, they were allowed their examination to satisfy their curiosity, under his watchful eye. None would ever dream of making a move on a mated female, for the consequences for such an act would be death, regardless of whom the male was. To make advances on another males mate would result in a battle to the death.

Kevin, one of the twins picked up her hand to look at how small it was compared to his own, tracing her small fingers gently, as to not wake her, turning her hand over and tracing a gentle finger down her palm, watching the appendage jerk slightly at the soft touch. The other twin, Kalvin, did the same examination with one of Hermione's feet, taking off her shoe and sock, admiring the small toes and petite size of the foot. Her foot jerked slightly when he gently ran the tip of his finger over the sole of it, and the twins shared a smile. They both thought she had such cute feet and hands due to her small size.

She was like a small fragile doll.

Fenrir watched with pride as his Beta team examined his mate and made themselves familiar with her. They would be her guards when needed, and when it was time to train her to fight, instead of the females teaching her it would be his Beta team who he would use to help train her. For when it came down to fighting in the wizarding world there were many men who would seek her out to do her harm, and she needed to be able to protect herself if she was ever confronted without her protectors.

Donk brushed hair out of her face, and gently poked her on the nose. "A cute button nose." He cooed quietly. Causing Fenrir to chuckle quietly.

Levi examined a slightly deep gash on her calf where her jeans were ripped open, while Scrappy examined one on her arm. Damon just petted her hair in awe at the pretty curls and nice brown shade. Though, how he could tell with all the dirt and leaves in it were a wondering. Yet he still petted Hermione's hair absently picking debris from the tangled curls.

They adored her, and had not even met her awake yet.

"Boss. I see the rumors are true. She really did leave some marks on ya." Damon said slyly, smirking at his Alpha.

Fenrir looked down to see the blood tickling down his arm and he could feel the scratches down his chest already healing. He smirked back at him.

"Yes, I've finally found my female. She is strong, both in body and in mind. She's gonna be hell to tame though." He boasted, and his men all chuckled.

"The light side will seek her out to fight in the war." Damon stated seriously. Fenrir nodded in agreement. Yes, they would seek her out.

"That is why she will be in the delicate condition, like the rest of our mated females at this time." Fenrir said, with a feral grin gracing his face and his men smirked at the meaning of their leader's words. Fenrir would not allow his mate to be at risk. He would do as his followers had done with their own mates to insure her safety.

He waved his men away.

"It's time I tend to my mate, and rest for a time. Donk, Levi, deliver word to Remus that the young wizards of theirs were captured and taken to Malfoy manor. Do not make mention of the girl. " He gestured to the female in his arms. They nodded and patted his back in congratulations again as they shuffled out the door.

The unmated of the beta team lived in Fenrir's quarters each with their own rooms, but for now, they would leave the Alpha and his mate to their own devices.

Fenrir was exhausted, but he had to tend to his mate's wounds first. He turned his covers down, carefully laying Hermione on the bed, and began to undress her petit body. He would send the beta's wives out to shop for her in the village later on.

After he had her undressed, he took warm water and a cloth and cleaned her wounds of the dried blood. Then cleaned the blood off himself.

Fenrir's bed sat with one side against the wall, so after undressing himself he slid Hermione over next to the wall. She was so exhausted that she still had not so much as twitched a muscle.

Sinuously, he slid his hands up her body, tracing the curves of her legs and hips. Even in her sleep, her body reacted to his touch. It already knew whom it belonged to. Carefully he dipped his head, and inhaled her luscious, feminine, musky scent.

He could not deny himself just one slow long lick, just to taste her of course. With her

Legs slightly parted he parted her nether lips and ran his tongue up her slit, collecting her natural juices on his tongue as he did. He moaned in need, and at the sweet taste of her, but would not take her yet; she needed time to rest and heal. He traveled up her body again, covering her wounds with his saliva so they would heal. She would still have the bruises and be sore but the cuts would nit together and begin to fade.

When he was done, he pulled the sheet and the fur covers over their bodies and situated himself so that he was laying partial on top of her body, but not heavily, it was cold at night, his higher temperature would help to keep her warm and his body would act as a shield to keep her safe in case of a sudden attack. It was just the male nature to cover the females at night for protection.

The unmated female's lived under close scrutiny of the males in the pack well all the females did actually. After all the females were precious gifts. Why wouldn't they protect them fiercely?

It may be frustrating for the female to get used to, but it seemed to be an instinct for the males to cover their females with their body as they slept. A subconscious show of dominance on the male's behalf, an instinct that comes natural when he is protecting his female.

Eventually the female would adjust and submit without much of a struggle. So curling his larger frame around her smaller one, and still managing to keep her under him somehow. He drifted off to sleep with the sweet scent of her hair filling his nose.

In the early hours of the morning, Fenrir woke to the sound of his mate whimpering in her sleep. He listened to make sure there was no threat to them, there was none. Then Hermione started to talk in her sleep. "Harry, Ron." she mumbled. "Run!" Fenrir frowned, she was dreaming about the wizards she was found with, Potter and the ginger boy.

This upset him, but he listened on, because she was still mumbling. "Snatchers!" She whispered harshly. He realized she was dreaming of the events that had happened the day before.

"They're gone." She whispered brokenly. Fenrir was suddenly angry with the idiot boys who should have been protecting this girl when in her company, only to realize that when it came to blows she was deserted to fend for herself.

No wonder she was so strong, she had to be, for she played the role of protector in the group. In her own way His Hermione,_ his little wolf,_ was the Alpha of the three of them, of her little pack of misfits. Remus had spoken highly of the girl's intelligence, and that she was indeed with these boys on a mission.

Well damn their mission straight to the dragon's fiery pits. They would no longer subject his mate to these things. She would no longer be the protector but the protected.

With a low growl he lowered his head to Hermione's naked shoulder, to his mark, and ran his tongue over the crescent shape his teeth had left, she arched her back slightly upward at the feel of him. His need to dominate her was overwhelming. His wolf instincts urging him to take her mate with her show her love.

The mark left on the female became a sensual spot, sensitive to the touch of its maker. It induced and increased pleasure for the wearer. The werewolf males would also re-bite those places, to make their partners submit to them if they are acting rebellious.

From his new position behind her, he spooned her body close to his as he kissed, nipped and licked from her ear to her shoulder, paying special attention to his mark. She moaned and he was rewarded with the fresh sweet scent of her arousal and he growled as he took the skin of her neck into his mouth gently, but firmly between his teeth.

His large hands came around her body from both sides and he twisted the nipple of one large globe with his rough fingers, while the other hand slinked its way down her stomach, through the little patch of curls at the apex of her thighs to dip into her slit with one long, rough finger.

What he found there made his prick harden more, as he found her wet for him and he would only just began to bring her sleepy body to life. He dipped his finger inside her as he fondled her breast with fervor, as she arched her body into his hands. When he found resistance inside of her, he was not only pleased but proud as well. She was a virgin, no other man had ever had her, and now no other man would.

Fenrir slipped his knee between her thighs to help spread her open for him. Being a werewolf, he was much better than average sized, in both length and girth. Once he was positioned so he could easily thrust into her, he rolled her nipple with his free hand and latched his teeth firmly onto his bite mark as he thrust into her half sleeping body.

The overwhelming senses assaulting her, Hermione's body jolted her awake quickly, what she thought was only a dream was so much more. Her body hurt deep within her lower region, but was quickly overcome with pleasure as the man behind her thrust into her willing body, and began to rub her clit in time with his thrusts, slowly driving her crazy.

"Ah… uh… Mmm." Hermione could not form words if she wanted to. The feel of this powerful man, was driving her body to places it had never been before. Her body did not care that she did not know who had her, only that the pleasure he was giving her was phenomenal. Her brain on the other hand was trying to fight through the fog and let her know just how scared she really was. But for the moment, her body won that fight.

Fenrir's Alpha male instincts kicked in, and he growled as he wrapped his arms around her, he pulled up to sit on his calves, keeping her impaled on his thick shaft as he did so, a difficult feet all of its own.

Pulling her arms up to circle around his neck, her back to his front, he let his hands travel over her smooth pale flesh. She willingly kept her arms in place, arching her back, thrusting her breasts into his hands, as he handled them, not gently but to the point of pain. They were not overly large but just enough that they spilled out of his hands. He loved breasts and soft young flesh.

His arms wrapped themselves under her breasts to help lift her body as he thrust into her soft, yet firm body. Her sheath fitting firmly around his shaft so tightly that he could feel her inner muscles clench, sucking him deeper inside her warm heat.

He paid special attention to his bite mark, knowing that for normal humans a woman would not have an orgasm on her first time. The mark was sensitive when touched by him, and the slightest nip sent her arching and moaning in pleasure, as he wanted her to. He let one hand find her clit again and pinched it almost harshly, she convulsed around him, and he pumped harder, faster into her.

"I am your master now, little witch." He growled lowly.

"Tell me!" He growled in her ear, as she withered in his lap.

He pinched her clit again. "Ahh. Yes."

"Yes what, Hermione?" He grunted, nearing his end, she was sensitive now, and it was both painful and pleasurable to be touched in that way. At this moment, she would agree to anything.

"Yes _master_!" She whispered.

She recognized the voice now as the man she fought with only hours ago. _Fenrir Greyback. _She had overheard mention of him at an order meeting, but Remus had smelt her and sent her away. She only knew he had a reputation of being brutal, the most feared wizard she had ever met, _and_ he was a _werewolf._

Suddenly Fenrir slammed her tender body down on him, impaling her with the full length of him, as deep as he would go, hitting her cervix. She grunted softly at the force of him, too spent to move. Her body fully satisfied, tingling…, and sore. Fenrir ground into her again, and then slowly leaned forward laying her down on her stomach, following her, slightly covering her body with his.

He pulled out of her body gently, for he knew after that she would be sore. He murmured a cleansing spell, cleaning her and himself of their previous activity. 

Although wolves like the smell of sex, Fenrir wanted his mate to be clean. A natural instinct to care for her.

He lay with one leg between her thighs, and stroked her side affectionately, as her world came crashing down on her. Which he knew it would. First, she was chased by snatchers, and then captured by himself, fighting with him, proving how strong she really was, him claiming her as his mate and then the mating process. It was a lot for her mind and body to process, no matter how strong she was. Mentally she was exhausted, and it would take some time for her to adjust to taking order and living life as a mate instead of a teenage girl on the run from all evil.

Fenrir could feel her silent sobs as her body shook, and he turned her around to bury her head in his chest. She was reluctant at first, but soon complied. Hermione needed comfort and at the moment Fenrir was the only one around to offer it, even if he was the cause of her distress.

He pulled her firmly into his side and wrapped his arms around her, one of her little arms wrapped around him the other touched his chest, as she cried that much harder. Lying on his side, to face her, her head firmly planted in his broad chest, he petted her hair and rumbled comforting words to her.

"All will be well now poppet. Things will get better. You're my mate now, and no one will bring harm to you." He rumbled. Fenrir held her and let her cry herself out. He understood that she would be confused and in many ways sad. Her life as she knew it no longer existed, but a safer one, was now set ahead of her.

Hermione kept her head down, ashamed of what had taken place between Fenrir and herself. He had...raped her. However, did it count as rape when she enjoyed herself so completely? Yes, it has started without her consent, but it certainly did not end that way. He made her feel how no boy had ever made her feel before. Still she felt ashamed and dirty for enjoying it.

Yet Fenrir was no boy but a man. A very experienced man, and he did not seem to be troubled in the slightest that she now laid against him and cried her eyes out, he just seem to expect it.

No, she would not just let him boss her around, she must find some way to get back to Harry, to help him find the remaining horcruxes and stand by his side to protect him while he battled with Voldemort.

Not sure when she dosed off to sleep, she awoke when Fenrir roused her up.

"Come on, Poppet, it's time for our bath so you can meet the pack." Fenrir stood by the bed, in nothing but a pair of jeans, smirking down at Hermione.

"I can bathe by myself thank you very much." She huffed, making sure the covers were pulled over her breasts, which seemed to amuse him greatly.

"And I said it's time to get up, so _we _can bathe _together_." He drew out the word _together,_ meaning she did not have a choice.

She scowled at him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You have two choices here. One. You can do as I say willingly or Two. You can put up a fight and I will make you do as I say. The choice is yours, my mate. Will this be easy and painless, or will I force you to submit to me?" His grin was wide and challenging as he smirked, waiting for her to answer him.

She pondered his words with a frown on her face, raised up on one elbow while clutching the fur blankets to her breasts. What should she do? She knew enough about werewolves to know she had to pick her battles carefully. She also knew he was testing her.

Should she put up a fight and have him drag her kicking and screaming to the bathroom, then humiliate her by bathing her too? Or go willingly and keep what pride and dignity she still had. Well the answer was simple when she thought of it that way. Although her blood boiled at him for trying to boss her around she was not completely unused to it. Remus had been the same way only in a more gently manner.

Therefore, as elegantly as she could manage, she slid to the side of the bed still covered with the sheet. She looked up into his eyes, meeting his challenge and stood from the bed, the covers falling off her body, and she stood there before him in all her nakedness, proud and determined to not let this wizard get the upper hand on her. So she waited for him to tell her what to do next, for she had no idea where the bathroom even was at this moment.

Fenrir just stood there staring at her luscious body, taking her in, since she was after all, offering him the view. She stood proud and defiant waiting for him to say something nasty about her. Other than the fact that she was painfully thin, she was gorgeous.

He stepped forward and pulled her against him. He nuzzled her neck and she let out an almost silent moan, her hands braced on his naked chest as she bared her neck to him without even realizing that by doing so she showed him submission.

But the feeling of his hot breath, lips and tongue on her neck felt incredible and she, without thinking about it, offered him more access melting against his strong warm body.

"You wanted me for a bath." Hermione reminded him; he chuckled, scooped her up in his arms and made his way to the washroom. He sat her on the side of a tub that looked like it was deep enough to be a hot tub then added some potions to the water.

He knew she would be extremely sore today, because of their activities, hence the reason for carrying her…well that, and he just wanted to be close to her. The potions would help with her soreness as well.

He stripped himself of his remaining clothes, Hermione watching his every move, but looked away when she noticed she was staring at his nakedness, with a grin at her letting her know he saw her watching he settled himself in the water then pulled her in and settled her between his legs. She sat with her knees to her chest and leaned over them, resting her head on her knees, she seemed content to just let him take care of her.

"You seem tired, my mate." He spoke quietly, as he poured water over her head. Then massaged shampoo into her hair, her response was to hum her approval. His fingers felt like magic. Would it really be so bad as to enjoy this stranger, who has laid claimed to her?

Yes, it probably would be, but her body had different ideas as his hands worked out the kinks in her shoulders and back, spreading soap over her as he went, before rinsing her off and pulling her back to lie against his chest.

Fenrir wrapped his arms around her body, his hands coming up to cover her breasts, she whimpered a little.

"Shh." He soothed.

He really did like breasts, loved the way they felt soft and squishy … and a direct line connected to the sex of his female when he tweaked them just so, he thought. He gave the nipples a little pinch and she arched into his hands. A triumphant smile crossed his face.

"Smug bastard." She whispered, when she noticed the smile on his face.

About that time they heard a male holler "Boss!" and he just strode right into the bathroom like it was no big deal what so ever that Fenrir was sitting in a bathtub with a very naked mate between his legs.

Hermione let out a yelp and started squirming to cover herself; Fenrir growled a warning in her ear as he covered her breasts with his hands as his arms crossed over her chest as if it were his own.

She huffed at him but tried to keep her wiggling to a minim, when she realized exactly what was pocking her in the back. The new arrival smiled down at Hermione and she blushed and looked away. Fenrir would not allow her to cover herself but did it for her.

This made her uncomfortable, but what in the mighty name of Merlin was she supposed to do about it? If she got on his nerves right now, he might drown her or something.

Fenrir addressed the man. "You have news, Donk?" The man nodded his head.

"Went and saw Remus last night." This got Hermione's attention and she turned to face the man named Donk.

"Told him about the snatch and where to find them. He said they would send out a dispatch team as soon as possible. They couldn't risk Potter being killed." Donk sneered the last part.

Fenrir growled low in his chest. "Did they ask…?" He trailed off glancing down at Hermione so he would get the hint, though Hermione did not see, because she had looked away again in embarrassment of having Donk in the room.

Donk shook his head in a negative. "Only in passing, they assume them all to be together." He said his voice lower but they could hear him. Fenrir gave Donk a look that said he would tell him just what was said about his mate later when she would not be able to hear.

"Hermione." Fenrir gave her breast a little squeeze to get her attention, her head jerked to attention then, noticing Donk watching, she looked down embarrassed again. She felt like her face would become a permanent shade of crimson.

"This is Donk. He is one of my Beta team he helps me run the pack when I need to be away." He told her, she nodded. Donk stuck out his hand for her to shake. She debated, wondering if she could manage to get her hand that far to reach him in Fenrir's hold, then stuck out her arm as far as she could get it.

Donk and Fenrir chuckled and Donk went the extra way to shake her hand.

"Mistress." he said with a slight bow of his head, she glanced over her shoulder at Fenrir.

_Why would he use such a title for her?_

Fenrir nodded and she seemed to understand that he would explain in a moment.

Smiling, Hermione said. "It's a pleasure Donk."

Donk smirked and released her. Yes, she was feisty, but for the moment, the master had her well in_ hand._ He thought, glancing down at her breast one last time, he could see Fenrir give it a little squeeze, occasionally.

Yes, it is." He answered in a sultry voice, which made her eyes widen a little and look away again. Fenrir and Donk laughed again.

"Have they been rescued yet?" Fenrir asked. Now Hermione was paying attention to what he was saying, she was curious to know the fate of her two best mates. Then she felt guilty that she had not thought of them sooner, although she realized that she was going through her own experience and rather occupied she still should have thought of them!

"Yep, about an hour before dawn." Donk replied.

"The condition of the boys?" He asked.

"Nothing too serious. Potter's face was bit on the deformed side from a jinx and the ginger boy was a little beat up, but they cleaned up nicely once home again." Donk deadpanned.

"Harry and Ron are okay?" Hermione breathed in a whisper and sagged against Fenrir's chest, not allowing herself to cry again, she was just so relieved that they were alive.

"You may leave." Fenrir announced to Donk. He took his leave immediately, scampering out the door. He knew the Alpha was about to have the _talk _with his mate, about not leaving and he did not want to witness it.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter4~

Hermione sat unmoving, a frown on her face, deep in thought. She was, brought back to the present when Fenrir gave her a little shake, nothing hard, he just jarred her a bit with his arms that were still wrapped around her.

"You have questions for me, my mate?" Fenrir asked, though he knew she did.

She glanced over her shoulder to let him know he had her attention and blushed as she also realized she was a bit too comfortable in her position, against the naked man she barely knew and the heat in her cheeks intensified so she glanced away from him quickly hoping he did not notice.

He did, but felt it in his best interest not to mention it.

Her mind felt … fuzzy? Strange, she did not want to be here, did she?

She did not know this man but by reputation, and he was not one to trifle with! She needed to leave she had things to do important things to do!

Harry, Ron the devils could not feed themselves without fear of poisoning, without her there to oversee them!

She wanted to be mad at him and in some ways, she was. However, that did not take away the feeling of comfort and safety that she felt, surrounded by his strong arms. She had never felt quite so comfortable with any male before …except maybe Remus; perhaps it was a wolf thing. Yet he was right, he had some explaining to do, and what was with this _mate _business. Although she feared, she already knew that answer.

"Harry and Ron are okay?" She asked quietly, Fenrir nodded in the affirmative.

"Where are they?" She blurted out. "I have to find them, we have work to do." Fenrir felt possessive of her and he tightened his arms around her when she tried to rise from the water. She was not going anywhere near those young wizards who do not know how to keep their hands to themselves. So he growled at her, causing her to pull away from his hold a little. She really did not want to be his chew toy right now.

What was wrong with her! Why wouldn't her body do as she commanded it to! She wanted to rebel, scream and …and… well through hexes. She supposed that was the reason she did not have her wand.

"They are safe and a male adult has been chosen to help them with their task. They know nothing of your whereabouts." Hermione already felt alone and he did not want her depressed, so he would not tell her that she was not first priority for the Order of Phoenix. They only knew that she had been separated from the group and was no longer in contact.

The only one she needed now was her mate. He and her new family would provide her with all the love she needed. His boys could not wait to have a chance to hear their mistress speak to them today. They were eager to teach her, to help Fenrir train her to fight and out maneuver any opponent. What better ways to have her learn than with his Beta team?

"You will not be joining them again!" He snapped at her. She scowled at him, rose out of the water lifting herself from the tub completely, and looked for a towel.

"Yes, I will be joining them and as soon as possible. They need me!" She ranted as she dried her body and wrapped a towel around her nakedness. Fenrir was right behind her not even bothering to cover himself or dry off as he backed her into a wall pinning her with is strong, lean body.

He could tell it was going to be hard to rid her of the stubborn streak. Good thing he loved a challenge.

A growl rumbled in his chest, Hermione could feel it vibrate into her body where he pressed against her, he was warning her without words not to challenge him.

"You are not going anywhere, unless _I_ say so, pup!" He growled as he glared at her.

She tried pointlessly to push him away from her but he was too strong he would not budge.

"Get off of me!" She snarled at him. To which he only smirked and growled again. Letting his hands slide down her arms to her waist, and gripping her hips, he pulled her pelvis against his own body roughly. At her gasp, a wicked grin graced his features, knowing she could feel him firm against her abdomen. His witch was feisty and needed to learn her place, his werewolf nature begged him to show her who she belonged to, who her master was. He ground himself into her firmly, but gently enough not to hurt her…much.

Wide-eyed, Hermione looked into the amber eyes of the wolf.

Ah, shit!

From experience with Remus, she knew the wolf side was now firmly in control of the man before her. Remus had schooled her in some of the aspects of werewolf life before she, Ron, and Harry had left to search for the Horcruxes. He had stressed that should they be confronted with a stray or even a pack they should be weary and very submissive to the dominating males so to avoid danger or damage at their hands- or claws.

Therefore, grasping Fenrir's arms she lowered her eyes, careful so as not to seem threatening in any way to him, as she tried to control her body's responses to shy away from him and fight back.

She would have to keep in mind that this was not Harry or Ron she was dealing with and he would only tolerate so much cheek from her before he decided to punish her for her disobediences. However, she would be damned if she would not push him to that point. Still she would prefer to be fully clothed before she went that far.

Again, he pulled her hips forward making her rub against his massive length. Fenrir could tell that she knew the error of her ways that she was pushing too far and decided to submit to him, show him some respect. Perhaps his old friend Remus Lupin had taught the Order of Phoenix's cubs some manners after all.

Fenrir inhaled deeply, as the smell of fear began to fill the air and he grinned at having achieved the desired affect from his tiny little, fiery mate.

"Please…" She whispered from his chest, Hermione feared he would take her again and her body was not up to par so soon after her first time. Pressing her into the wall again one arm around her waist still needing to feel her close to him, he took his other hand and brushed the hair away from her face. His fingertips trailed over her jaw just under her eye, over the dark circles there.

He would take care of her and soon those circles would disappear and she would be a healthy weight again, safe within his arms under his protection. He leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth and smiled when she sucked in a sharp breath then kissed her lips tenderly, yet possessively. He would make it a point whenever possible to let her know that she belonged to him.

His hand that was on her waist traveled down over her hip to her thigh until Fenrir wrapped his hand around it and hoisted her leg up over his hip. He gave a smirk as the sound of her heart hammered in his ears. As he kissed her, he let his hand venture around the underside of her leg to her most sacred spot and let his fingertips gently glide over the moist lips of her pussy and she gasped against his mouth.

Fenrir took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and she hesitantly

opened her mouth a little wider for him, allowing him free reign, letting him lead not trying to dominate the kiss herself, she was not ready for more of what she knew he could dish out right now to prove himself. So, she let the Alpha show his dominance over her freely.

Hermione's mind was a buzz of confusion, guilt, need.

This was no boy, this was a man, and until last night, she had never even been touched like this. Even though her body thrummed with wont, she shook with fear, fear of her feelings, the way her body reacted to Fenrir's touch, fear of Fenrir himself and his intentions toward her!

She had to bide her time and get out of here!

Fenrir's fingers were surprisingly a welcome feeling, and Hermione chided herself for melting into his gentle touch. She was sore but felt no pain as he rubbed his fingertips teasingly along her slit and clit. Just enough get her turned on, never entering her body with his fingers because he did not want to bring his mate pain that way.

He nipped Hermione's lip and slid her leg back down to the floor and she gave a little whine. It pleased Fenrir that he was able to achieve this response from his mate and so he kissed her tenderly once again.

"Do not fear, my mate. I am aware that your body needs to recover and by tonight, it will be well again. I had potions added to the bath to help you heal." She gazed up at him, startled that he would be so tender with her and care that she did in fact need time to heal.

Unsure what else to say she whispered a quiet 'thank you' because he did not have to consider her feelings.

"You will learn your place soon enough, my mate." He stated lowly as he kissed her again. Not really meaning to, she kissed him back, relishing in the tenderness of his touch when only seconds ago he was dominating her entire person.

His kisses were like nothing she had ever experienced before, but she had never been kissed by a man before, only young wizards with clumsy kisses and fumbling hands. This was different, Fenrir was different, and he held none of the clumsiness of those other wizards. He was skilled and strong and she was completely turned on by his possessiveness, yet confused by it as well.

"Mate?" She mumbled against his lips.

"Mmhm." He mumbled back, still kissing her sweet, luscious, plump lips.

Hermione turned her head to the side, trying to regain her concentration and catch her breath.

"Why… what do you mean?" She asked, panting slightly as Fenrir rained kisses down her jaw and neck, nuzzling the spot where he had bitten her the day before. He was relishing how her body unconsciously arched into him when he paid special attention to his bite mark, feeling her body flush with heat and … was it desire?

"Just what I said. I have chosen you to be my mate, my bride, my wife. Whatever you wish to call yourself." At his declaration she froze, it took Hermione a moment before she realized what he had meant. She gasped and tried to pull away from his lovely ministrations. Fenrir relented long enough to look her in the eyes.

He could read her like an open book, the spark of anger in her eyes at being claimed, the flush of her cheeks from his closeness. She was bull headed; she would soon see what an honor it was to be claimed by the Alpha of the pack. It was, after all, no easy feat to be worthy enough and strong enough to be claimed by a wolf like him.

"But I'm too young to be married, I'm muggle born… I'm ….I'm!" She hissed, with narrowed eyes unable to finish her sentence of why he should leave her alone and send her home.

"Not really wife, you're 17 and matured, and blood status doesn't matter in the pack." Fenrir smirked as he leaned in and sniffed at just above her body. She flushed from embarrassment and clutched her fist tighter in her towel.

"How do you know how old I am?" her question was low but he heard it still.

"I know much about you and you're … friends." Then before she could ask any more questions he decided to detour her to the other room to feed her up a bit.

"Come. There is breakfast in our room and fresh clothes." Fenrir said as he pushed off the wall, away from Hermione. She gave him a nod and stomped out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

She noticed the pile of clothes on the freshly made bed that was not made when they left the room. She figured someone must have come in while they were in the bath and left her some clothes.

She was just about to drop her towel when she heard movement across the room. Her head shot up and there stood a young man with light brown hair, no shirt, wearing jeans and bare foot.

His body was strong and muscular, muscles rippled in his back as he moved, arranging plates on a table in the corner of the room. He glanced up at Hermione's sudden gasp, his eyes raking over the beauty in front of him. Yes, his master was a lucky man to have such a delicious looking mate.

When Hermione's brain finally caught up with her, she yelped and made a mad dash for Fenrir, who had just entered the room and stopped beside the bed, naked in all his wonderful glory, not even wearing a towel.

Hermione hid her body behind Fenrir's larger one and peeked around his arm at the strange man still going about his business, setting up breakfast and watching them every so often.

She heard a rumble and realized that it came from Fenrir. Was he laughing? Yes, that is exactly what he was doing. The young man across the room smirked and pressed his lips together suppressing a laugh as well.

Hermione in her fright was clinging to Fenrir's nude body from behind, nearly trying to bury herself into his back trying to hide. Gently, Fenrir reached behind him and laid his hand on her trembling form to comfort her.

Turning the top half of his body so he could see her, he reached and took her hand pulling her around so she stood in front of him. Normally Hermione was not one to cower away from someone, but normally she was fully clothed too.

She snuggled closer to Fenrir's body in hopes that he would protect her from this other man if need be. She was not sure exactly how this 'mate' and 'pack' stuff worked but she was almost certain that he would not let anyone harm her intentionally.

Fenrir smirked down at his beautiful mate, as she tried to get closer to him. He did not see her as the type to cower from anyone or run to someone else for protection. Not that he minded in the slightest.

Given her state of undress and the last few days' events, he could understand her reaction, and it pleased him greatly that it was he she came to instantly for protection. At least she did realize that having a mate meant she had a protector, well several in fact but she would learn that as she goes.

Fenrir wrapped his arms firmly around Hermione's small body and snuggled her close before he spoke. His cock rising at her closeness but he ignored it.

"Be calm, little one. This is Levi." The young man bowed his head slightly, "he is one of my beta team." Hermione let Fenrir turn her slightly to look at the young man who smirked at her.

"Mistress." He bowed his head, a mischievous smirk on his face and an amused glint in his eyes. Hermione tried to pull herself to together and glanced at Levi.

"Nice to meet you." She mumbled, fidgeting with her towel. Levi walked up to them and held out his hand for Hermione to shake. She in turn did the same.

Levi bowed over her hand and kissed it lightly then glanced up at her. "The pleasure is all mine." He said silkily.

Hermione tugged her hand back away from the male who was making her decidedly nervous and pulled her hand close to her chest as she tried to inch closer to Fenrir.

The men in turn laughed, startling her. "Enough, Levi, stop teasing her. You'll have to wait until she knows you better first." Fenrir scolded playfully at his young beta. They were enjoying watching the newfound mate seek comfort in her male. It made them happy and reassured them both that she understood who would protect her.

"I apologize mistress." Levi said with a wink and a friendly smile. Once again, he looked her over, her small body wrapped in the deep blue towel that just barely covered her pert, round bottom. Yes, she was something fine to admire and the alpha was proud of it to.

"Perhaps I should leave you to your breakfast and let you dress." Levi suggested as he looked up at see what Fenrir had to say about his suggestion.

Fenrir nodded his head, nudity did not seem to be a problem with any of them accept for Hermione, because Fenrir still stood there butt naked with a hard on having no shame what so ever.

"Get the training area ready." Fenrir said.

"Females?" Levi asked. When Fenrir shook his head, causing Levi to arch an eyebrow at his master for further information.

"Only the beta team." Levi looked surprised but nodded all the same and left the room without another word.

"Now, pet. Get dressed so you can eat you have to gain some weight." Hermione frowned, she thought her wait was fine and maybe she could stand to lose 10 pounds, she didn't quite understand what he was getting at, though she did remember Remus saying something similar to that effect perhaps it was merely a were-wolf thing, but she moved away from Fenrir and over to the clothes on the bed and did as he bid her to do.

Carefully she slid her knickers on under her towel, then the clean pair of jeans she found lying there as well. After she had wiggled into the bottom half of her new clothes, she glanced over her shoulder to see where Fenrir was lurking about.

When she spied him over by the table fixing plates of food already in his clothes … well except for a shirt and bare feet, when she was sure his attention was elsewhere, she dropped her towel and began to put her bra and shirt on as quickly as she could manage. It did not escape Hermione's notice that the silky under garments matched a beautiful shade of deep red.

She knew it was unwarranted behavior seeing how they had already done the horizontal bop and she had bathed with him. She just could not shake the unease of being naked in front of him without a little embarrassment.

Fenrir, in the background grinned as he peeked over his shoulder at his new mate. She was bashful and he found it endearing as she blushed a little while putting her clothes on with him still in the room. He busied himself and pretended not to notice as she dressed to give her the illusion of privacy. She would get used to his presence soon enough.

Even though Hermione did not realize it yet, she would start to crave Fenrir's body, long to be intimate with him, crave his touches, his kisses. She would not be able to restrain herself when the time came. By making his claim on her with his bite and his sex, Fenrir had started the cycle to put Hermione in heat. A talent only the male wolf's possessed but was something that would happen naturally in the life of a female wolf. At the age of sixteen, a female wolf would go into heat for the first time.

She would then be separated from the males for a week. Until her needing period was, complete. Fenrir did not allow his males to mate with the young females until they were at least seventeen years of age. He would not allow such mistreatment of any female under his care.

When a wolf was ready to mate with a female, he would come to the Alpha and tell him of his choice of mate. When she was of age the male was allowed to take his female with the blessing of their leader. If he could not control himself around his chosen female until the appropriate time, he was restrained or forced to leave the pack until such a time either as he could control himself, or until it was, time to claim his mate.

Therefore, the ability to force one's mate into heat was a god given gift for the males. For at this time because of the war all of the mated females were in a delicate condition, to be sure of their obedience and to insure that they were not eligible to fight in this war. After the birth of the cub or cubs, the female would still be under strict guarded supervision, as the infant would suckle his mother for another two years. A win, win situation. Well for the males that is. He gains offspring and his mate is dependent on him without much fuss.

"Come, mate. You must eat. We have a busy day today." Fenrir ushered Hermione to the table, she sat down and began to eat with him.

After a few minutes of silence Hermione spoke. "What are we doing today?" She asked timidly.

"Training." Hermione waited for Fenrir to elaborate when he did not she spoke again.

"What kind of training?" She probed, trying not to make him angry at her questioning.

With a smirk, Fenrir answered her question. "You, my dear, will start physical training today." At Hermione's confused look he continued.

"You fight well but, I will start your training to hone your skills and better yourself. It is important to be able to protect yourself and your family when necessary. I will always protect you but there may be a time when I'm not around to do so and you must protect yourself and those weaker than you, such as the cubs or the younger females." She nodded that she understood and ate a little more of her breakfast.

She was not used to eating so much, for Fenrir had filled her plate with far too much food, far more appropriate for someone like Ronald or Bill Weasley, and Fenrir was not happy that she could not hold any more, but held his peace about it nonetheless. He would just be sure to feed her more often until she started to pick up weight, but for now it was time for him start her training.

"Finished?" Fenrir asked, even though he knew she was she nodded and gave him a shy smile. He returned the smile with one of his own and stood offering her his hand. Fenrir watched as Hermione debated whether to take his hand but she gave in after a moment and cautiously laid her hand in his large, warm one. They had already been intimate on a much deeper level what would it hurt if she took his hand now.

Hermione was frightened and Fenrir was offering her comfort. So, for now she would take what she could get. Timidly she placed her small hand in his giving a shy smile. Fenrir grinned widely at his shy mate and proceed to pull her from the room and out of the castle.

Hermione took in her surroundings as she went admiring the living quarters as she passed through them.

"These are our rooms; the unmated betas live down this hall." Fenrir smirked smugly as he watched the fascinated look on his little mate's face as she admired the quarters they passed through as he pointed out the hall to the left of the living room.

"You may look around later, if you're not too tired." He frowned a little as he thought about Hermione's small size. He would have to be mindful of her slight body size for some time still.

"Oh that would be wonderful. This place is so…it is more fascinating than Hogwarts. It's simply breathtaking." Hermione whispered the last part nearly to herself. Then felt marginally stupid as she heard the low gruff chuckle come from Fenrir realizing that he had heard her silent comment. She could feel her cheeks fill with heat as a blush covered them. She looked away from the wolf that had stopped and was looking at her as she rambled.

Firmly, Fenrir grasped Hermione's chin in his hand, at first she fought not to look at him and turned her head away in an attempt to pull her chin out of his grasp. Fenrir growled a low warning growl at her and she froze.

Those animal instincts flaring to life inside her telling her that he was in charge and she had better straighten up her act before he made her do it. At that moment, she really wanted to tell that inner voice that spoke with such wisdom to _shut the hell up_ that she did not have to obey this man.

Nevertheless, logic won out over her stubborn streak and submissively as she could manage; let Fenrir pull her face to him without resistance. She kept her eyes closed for a moment trying to hide her inner battle and not look angry that she was trying to submit to him and not cause herself any undue pain or mayhem. She failed horribly with the nonchalant mask; her emotions were easy to read on her face.

"Your instincts will keep you safe around here, little one, and you should listen to them. I'm proud that you try to obey even when your human side wars within you." Gently he caressed her cheek with his large hand.

"Don't be shy. I enjoy watching your reaction to your new home." Fenrir chided her gently and watched as she frowned a little bit. Before he could ask her what caused the frown on her face she spoke.

"You're really not gonna let me leave here are you?" Hermione's voice was low almost a whisper. Her eyes glossed over with the realization that she would not be going back home to her parents or Grimmuald Place or the Burrow.

A single tear slipped from Hermione's eye; slowly Fenrir leaned down and licked the tear from her face. Her eyes closed at the sensation of his tongue, perhaps it should have made her disgusted. Instead, it made her feel cared for as Fenrir kissed her lips then laid his hand on her neck covering his bite mark so he could stroke it soothingly.

"No. You will not be leaving me, my pet. You are mine now; I have claimed you as my own. The only female I have found in decades worthy enough to be my female. My mate and I have claimed you, and I alone will care for you."

"Now it's time to go to the field for your training." He gave a tug at a stunned Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the corridors giving nods and greetings to his pack as they passed by them and bowed their heads with a smile of respect for their master. 

Hermione's mind was filled with thoughts. So much so that she barely noticed that there were, people everywhere. She followed along behind Fenrir eyes on her feet trying to figure out a way to leave this place behind and go back to her home and friends. Deep down she knew that it would not happen. She would not be leaving this were wolfs side. He had claimed her and wolves were possessive creatures and did not give up their possessions to anyone.

Trying to pull herself together to get to know her surroundings. After all this was her new home.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione Pov

Hermione made an extra effort at pulling herself together as she tried to concentrate on her surroundings. Fenrir stopped beside a door with a window in it and motioned for her to come closer. So that she may see what was inside.

Fenrir thought it best to get this part out of the way so Hermione would understand how the Pack ran things with their cubs. After all most people think them to be illiterate, savage beast! Fenrir needed to make sure that his mate understood this up front education was mandatory for all cubs whether bitten or born a were wolf in his pack. And if Fenrir brought any new member into his pack whether or not they be a wizard and they couldn't read and write then they were tutored until they could. Fenrir refused to have his pack live at such a disadvantage.

To her astonishment Hermione saw that the inside of the room was filled with children that looked to be about 12 years of age at Hermione's guessing. Though she was not very familiar with younger children. She realized she was looking into a class room!

A quite gasp left her lips and Fenrir smiled a small sly smile. _Ah the rumors were true then his bride did value education above most things._

The room looked to have about 10 students in it. It amazed her to think that the, were- wolves actually had their own school here. Although she should have known that they did. She was still surprised at the prospect of the pack being so sophisticated.

"These are the 12 to 14 year olds; they can study some subjects together." He smirked before he finished speaking.

"We call this _Life class'_, to teach the children their role in the pack, life as a mate, and life in the wizarding world." At that moment some of the children noticed them standing in the door way observing and smiled and waved and she could hear a faint mummer of the word "Alpha" which drew the attention of the other children until everyone had turned and waved and bowed their heads respectfully in Fenrir's direction. Before they continued on with whatever the teacher had them doing at the time.

"Children."

Fenrir acknowledged them proudly and dismissed their attention back to their task and headed out, down the hallway and out the doors with Hermione walking briskly trying to keep up with Fenrir's fast pace.

"There are classes just for the females and those just for the males, to teach them their different rolls in the Pack society. They all learn to do the basics, read and write before they are moved on to other classes. For those children who are not witches or wizards they will have different studies when it comes to the appropriate ages. All of our wolves are treated the same just some have magic and some do not. They are raised together and are taught not to be prejudice over their differences." Fenrir stated mater a fact.

"Your Pack is much more civilized than the wizarding world believes." Hermione complemented. She didn't know what else to say. She was just amazed that they taught their children the way they do. It would seem the idea place to raise children and she cautiously told him so.

Fenrir smirked; yes he was very glad she thought this was the idea place to raise children for she would soon be doing it herself. But for now he would keep that bit of knowledge to himself, she would figure it out in her own time.

The two walked silently through the large lawn of fresh cut green grass, which seemed still lush even though the seasons had changed and it should soon be turning brown for the winter months. They would still have a few warm days and right now it felt good outside.

Hermione admired the view of the little community. Houses varying in different sizes according to the size of the family were scattered about not to closely over the expanse of the grounds. When the family needed more room Fenrir was notified and then he would go out to their homes to be told the plans in which he would use his wand and magically increase the space in the home as requested by said member of his pack. Or he would give permission to those who were able to do magic themselves.

Fenrir led Hermione to the edge of the forest and then on until they came to large field close by she could hear running water but not yet see it. They were nearly half way across the field when tall menacing figures emerged from the shadows, in front of them.

Gliding toward them quickly with an edge of menace about them. Hermione had no doubt that they were strong and viscous as they glided with purpose toward them.

Taking in her surroundings Hermione looked around for an escape in case these 6 men decided to cause trouble. As they came in closer she recognized two of them one from the bathroom the other from the bedroom and flushed slightly in embarrassment from the memory that they had seen her without clothes on though none of them seem to notice. They seemed to be scarcely dressed themselves.

As the threating crowd got closer Hermione stepped back a few steps to keep the distance between them. She felt for her wand but realized that she didn't have it and cursed under her breath. All at once she was surrounded by them they had formed a circle around her but not closely.

Slowly she looked at Fenrir while still trying to keep an eye on all the other men around her. Surely he would not let them harm her. Would he?

But she really didn't know him, so yeah he might do just that, she could never be too sure.

Fenrir stood with an emotionless mask on his face and watched all that went on as his mate tensed and took a fighting stance when she realized that she was indeed surrounded by his men with no weapon. She was scared he could smell it. They all could. But she would fight if she needed too.

That's what made her worthy of him!

But perhaps he should have warned her about how the training would go…


	6. Chapter 6

~chapter 6~

The air around them started to change and felt alive with magic. Fenrir recognized it at once. It was his little witches magic he was feeling. He watched as the others stiffened at the feel of her magic as it intensified. .

The more scared she got the more the air started to crackle. The strange thing was she didn't do this to him yesterday. Maybe she couldn't disobey her Alpha in such a way. Well this fight was gonna be good.

A breeze flowed around Hermione and her alone. Her hair lifted and flowed in the wind that blew only for her as she shifted her stance and then it happened.

Levi took the first blow since he was the first one to step up to the plate. They would not go easy on her. Her life may depend on these lessons and those who wish to harm her will not take it easy because she is female.

Levi rushed forward from behind her, but she heard him coming. "Incredible!" He whispered. As Hermione turned just quick enough to land an elbow into his gut with unbelievable force as Levi doubled over, the breath knocked out of him. Her magic had been channeled into her hit and with a grunt Levi went down and didn't move for a few minutes.

But the fight went on as Donk came in from the side as she was occupied and went for the strike. Hermione stepped back and fell backward over Levi's hunkered over form. She rolled with the momentum and flipped all the way over until she landed upright and staggered to her feet as Donk came at her again.

They began to dance as Hermione tried to keep a distance from the others and still doge the hits that came her way.

Donk came in quickly punching left, right, and then kicked. The ones Hermione could not doge she blocked. She would be bruised but she fought well. She got a look of concentration on her face, she was tiring down. Hermione's body was not physically ready for such a fight though if she could channel her magic long enough she could hurt them well enough.

Just when Fenrir thought that she would go down she slipped her skin. She shaped shifted to her animagus form, the little chocolate brown wolf, and darted through Donk's legs.

Surprised , Donk still managed to regain his composure enough to try to stop her pretty little chocolate body as she scampered through his legs catching her by the tail as the others nearly rolled on the grass with laughter.

Hermione yelped and quickly turned and bit Donk on his ever loving ass! Fenrir chuckled as Donk yowled at the sharp bite in such a sensitive place. But he turned her tail lose all the same. _No his mate was not beyond a good ass biting!_

She was such a spunky little thing. From the looks of things the fight was over the others couldn't fight for laughing as they crumpled to the ground in hysterics over their brother's misfortune.

Fenrir noticed his mate was racing on as quickly and quietly as possible heading for the woods and away from them.

_Yes, perhaps he should have warned her about the ambush. But, it isn't an ambush if you know about it._

He should have warned her she couldn't get away from him that easily. With a shimmer of magic he took his wolf form and with strong powerful legs he raced after her. She was just about to enter the wood lines when Fenrir tackled her to the ground growling his displeasure.

They rolled over a few time Hermione scraping at him with her claws and biting at him with every chance she got.

Fenrir managed to roll her to her back and there he closed his strong powerful jaws around her throat tightly. She could still breathe but it would be a struggle. Carefully he lay his body on top of hers pinning her down. After a few yelps and growls she slowly started to stop struggling.

She was exhausted.

A shiver of magic and Fenrir regained his human form still hunkered over her body. His eyes were blazing with emotions.

"You will not escape me that easily wife. " He hissed at her.

"Change!" he ordered and once again Hermione's body betrayed her and did what the alpha had commanded her to do.

The beta team had gathered closer to watch their Alpha dominate his female. They watched as she whimpered as her body betrayed her and did what she did not want it to do.

Fenrir sat on her stomach knees bent, folded underneath him in a kneeling position taking the weight off of her. His hands beside her shoulders, as he leaned forward watching as the tears slid down her face. The other males couldn't help themselves it just flat out turned them on to watch such a thing as the domination of a female, and adjusted themselves as their cocks began to harden.

Then said female's fist came flying out of nowhere at the alpha. Luckily for her Fenrir saw the move and caught her fist in his hand. With wide eyes Hermione slowly turned her head to the side letting her arm drop in defeat.

Fenrir leaned over her defeated form and tilted her head to the other side showing his bite mark and there he roughly bit her again.

Hermione cried out in pain as his sharp teeth sank down into the tender not yet healed wound of her shoulder.

Fenrir's body flattened out over her a little more pressing their chests together and she felt the pull as he sucked her blood from the little bite marks he had reopened on her neck. Her hand unconsciously came to the back of his head lying gently on his long dark hair.

Hermione cried silent tears knowing she was being punished for trying to run from him. Yet, confused because she had not expected training to be quite the attack that it was with no warning, and so brutally male combat, for she could feel the bruises that proved it. And she could sense those same men all around her, around them, just watching with excitement and anticipation. She knew that they were supposed to be training but she had not dreamed that she would be attacked from all sides while Fenrir stood by and watched.

Fenrir released her neck and laved the marks with his tongue a contented rumble in his chest satisfied that his mate had submitted at last and taken her punishment quietly.

Rising up till he crouched with his knees on either side of her body he sat over her. Watching as she curled into a ball the best she could with him sitting over her restricting her movement. Her small body shuddered as she made quite hiccupping sounds while she cried.

He smiled adoringly at her. Then petted her hair , when she didn't pay any attention to him Fenrir smiled and slid off to the side then pulled her up into his lap her head tucked under his chin and he rocked her as his beta team slid down on their knees and began to crawl toward her.

Noticing that the strange men were coming closer to her Hermione began to struggle trying to get away from them. She tried to scramble out of Fenrir's hold but he would not release her, and he only tightened his grip on her holding her to him.

Two of the men that looked amazingly similar, crawled up toward her feet reaching for her trying to touch her.

Hermione squeaked and tried to move away but they were unbearably persistent. Until finally they each had a hand wrapped around her ankles.

Hermione was starting to panic. _'What are they trying to do to me?" 'Why won't they let me go?"_

"Shh pet. Hold still practice time is over they just want to touch you." Fenrir's gruff voice sounded lightly in her ear as the look-a-like men started taking her shoes and socks off, and then continued to touch her feet as if her feet were the most amazing things they had ever seen.

"Ooo!" Hermione squeaked as she suddenly felt more hands on her, back, her arms her thighs. Gently, touching her then leaning close and sniffing her body.

Hermione was slightly applauded that they were sniffing her dirty sweaty body.

_Just Gross!_

"EEp!" Hermione yelped and tried to wiggle her feet away from the pestering fingers that kept curling against the bottom of her foot. A sniffling nose found its way from her back to the side of her neck and she attempted to clench her head against her shoulder only to cringe in pain and stiffen as the offender huffed against her bite mark and gave a little wine of his own as he gently licked her wound to sooth it, saying in his own way he was sorry for causing her pain.

Said offender then rubbed his face gently like a cat wanting attention against the back of her shoulder and soon other hands found themselves poking gently into her side causing her to jump and giggle, and then flinch.

Oh how her body ached!

Chuckles sounded all around until finally one of them rolled around until his head was in her lap with a gentle, lazy smile on his face. The others began to rub their faces against her body where ever they could find a spot. As if they were scent marking her.

"They like you pet." Fenrir watched as his team marked his mate with their own scents and he allowed it because it was in their nature for them to mark the ones they would protect above all others. Well mark with their scents anyway. But that was the extent of it.

Looking down at the figure in her lap she realized that she had met him already. With a shy smile she spoke.

"Hello Donk." Hermione said softly while her hand as if it had a mind of its own stroked his hair and his eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned a little. Hermione and Fenrir both chuckled and she watched as the look-a-likes came crawling up her legs and trying to scoot Donk out of the way. With a huff Donk rolled to the side as the other two came rolling against Hermione and Fenrir knocking them both back on the ground in their attempt to be petted too.

With a squeak and a laugh Hermione looked up at the two look-a-likes for they were hovering over her rubbing their faces against her arms and hair.

"Hello!" she said breathlessly.

"Alright Kevin, Kalvin. Off!" Fenrir ordered.

"Overgrown dogs. Everyone else wants some attention from her too. With a light growl they each licked a side of her face then laughed.

"Ewe!" Hermione complained and wiped at her face with the side of her shirt sleeves.

"That's enough," Fenrir chuckled as he pulled Hermione to her feet...

"It's time to take her to the spa caves." Fenrir smirked down at his new bride as she frowned up at him. Hermione had, had enough for the day it was time to relax in the caves.

"Caves? What caves?" Hermione questioned as Fenrir pushed her along chuckling as he went with his beta team following them from all sides.

"You'll see." Kevin and Kalvin voiced together to the annoyance of Hermione though she did not speak of it out loud.

Yes Fenrir's mate was going to do just fine in time she would learn to love him and grow accustom to her new life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chosen mate 7

After ten minutes of trudging or in Hermione's case stumbling along through the woods. Fenrir sighed and in one quick swoop he had Hermione in his arms and tossed about till she was perched on his back.

"There's no need for manhandling!" Hermione protested grumpily.

Her face burned with a pink tint as the other men chuckle at her squeak of indignation at being man handled. With a huff and a slight growl, she ducked her head down trying to hide her face in the back of Fenrir's neck.

Fenrir and his Beta's were amused with Hermione's behavior towards being manhandled to say the least. Fenrir knew that in time even though she may not like it she would learn to live with being 'manhandled' without much fuss. _Well he hoped he didn't have to force her into submission very often!_

It took another twenty minutes at a were-wolf's jogging pace to reach the caves. The entrance of which was covered with a curtain of long hanging greenish vegetation. It was long vine like plants that hung to form a curtain covering the cave opening. It was the type of plant that covered everything in its path and took over the trees as well. Even at this time of year it did not completely turn brown with the changing season.

To say it was beautiful was an understatement. The area was breath taking.

Hermione gasped softly her warm breath puffing out against the side of Fenrir's neck as she exhaled and he delighted in the sensation of the goose bumps that broke out over his skin. Barley resisting the urge to shiver in pleasure at least not right now maybe later when his men weren't watching so closely and he could get her manipulated into doing it again!

"Do you like it?" Fenrir's voice rumbled bringing Hermione's attention back to him. He sounded almost hopeful of her approval.

"Its breath taking!" Hermione breathed slightly more than a whisper though they all heard her.

Scrappy and Damon separated the curtain of lush vines down the middle gathering them at each side as if it really were a set of curtains, revealing the opening of the cave.

Kalvin and Kevin gently pulled Hermione from her place on Fenrir's back making sure she was steady on her feet before stepping back and allowing her some personal space.

Hermione was still skittish of all the men around her and watched them cautiously as they ushered her toward the cave entrance where Scrappy and Damon still waited holding open the vine curtains.

Watching Hermione's indecisiveness Fenrir offered his hand to her and slowly she took it with a shy glance. Fenrir gave a small quirk of his lips at her reluctance as she took his hand. He pulled Hermione with him slowly mindful of her sore body, his men following behind them trying to give their Alpha space with his mate while making sure of their safety.

Hot air flowed out as Hermione stepped up to the cave entrance she could feel a ripple of magic as she and Fenrir ducked a little to enter the mouth of the cave making Hermione shiver and her skin break out with goose bumps under her long sleeve shirt. But the heat was welcome since she had lost the adrenalin rush from her…_training session _she had begun to feel the chill of the afternoon_. _

An orange glow could be seen up ahead and Hermione could hardly contain her curiosity.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Hermione questioned then wrinkled her nose at the echo and muttered an 'oopse!' more quietly.

Fenrir and his team of Beta's found Hermione's actions to be quite enduring as they chuckled at the apology.

It was Levi that who gave her a semi- mocking answer as the others snickered at his antics.

"It's magical!" He exclaimed lowly, as he made fluttery motions with his fingers in the air in front of himself, as he faced Hermione so that she could see him.

Despite her weariness of the men around her Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes at Levi.

_Really men were such big kids!_

Fenrir's hand on her lower back brought her out of her musing, as he guided her a little quicker down the cave hallway.

The closer they got to the orange glow, the higher the ceiling seemed to be, until the men no longer had to stoop over to walk.

"There is an underground river that flows under this cave and runs down into our village." Fenrir started.

"We found this cave had very large rooms in it so Damon had the idea to make things easier for our expecting mates during mating season." Fenrir rambled on as Hermione listened tentatively.

"We have one large room sectioned off into several different areas."

"The large pool you in front of us here." Fenrir spoke from behind Hermione his right arm stretched out over her right shoulder pointing in front of them. His left hand rested on her left shoulder while he spoke close to her ear so as not to make any more echoes.

"This pool is magically filled as are the others from the underground stream and then magically heated."

"This one is for the unmated males and females and it is heated to around 100 degrees Fahrenheit." Fenrir then pointed to what appeared to be a curtain strung from one side of the wall to another behind the large pool in front of them.

"Behind there (Fenrir pointed beyond the curtain in front of them) is a place for our expectant mothers to relax. The water temperature is lower there because high temperatures are dangerous to the fetus." Fenrir smirked at the shocked look on Hermione's face clearly she hadn't expected him to know anything about babies. Surprise, surprise. He thought.

"Speechless I see." He teased her as he gave her a little sideways squeeze of a hug.

"How do you know so much about expectant mothers and babies?" Hermione accused lightly, shocked by her own feelings of jealously at the thought, that maybe he could have babies by other women, even though she did not entertain the notation of having babies herself.

Hermione really knew next to nothing about this man that had openly claimed her to be…she swallowed hard at the thought 'his _MATE'._

Fenrir ushered Hermione forward as the other men started to undress, quickly adverting her eyes to face forward so she wouldn't see their nakedness, as she felt a slight color rise in her cheeks.

"What are they doing?" she nearly shrieked. Then covered her ears at the echo, gaining the attention of the disrobing men at her screech, who once they realized that the problem was her modesty smirked and went back to removing their boots.

With a slight wince, and a flick of his wand Fenrir cast a silencing spell on the cave and the echo stopped abruptly.

Suddenly Hermione noticed that all eyes were on her, watching for her reaction, she jumped violently as Scrappy, Donk, and Damon, burst out laughing followed by snickers from the others as they continued to remove their trousers. Hermione dutifully adverted her eyes once again from his disrobing men.

"We are going for a dip my fair beauty!" Kalvin called as he dove into the round shaped pool.

"Want to join us sweet heart?" Kevin called to Hermione as he entered the pool more gently than his twin.

Fenrir chuckled at the rose color that now covered his mates face and pushed her gently in the direction of the curtain.

"Enough!" Fenrir barked playfully at his men.

"Stop, teasing my bride! She'll play when she gets used to you." He called over his shoulder as he nearly had to carry a now stiff Hermione behind the curtain for privacy. He could see the stunned expression on her face and hear her mumbling the _'bride'_ over and over. Apparently his little one was still having trouble coming to terms with the reality of being a married witch! He allowed himself a smirk before he answered her earlier questions. After all she was young, she would learn how to be a wife and mother too.

"I know about babies and their mothers because it is my right and duty as Alpha of this pack to know and care for my people." Hermione's eyes refocused on Fenrir as she absorbed what he had just told her then gave him a nod that she understood.

"Of course Fenrir I'm sorry I… I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Relax Hermione; this is all new for you. I don't expect you to know everything despite your reputation." Fenrir teased her as he gave her a firm swat on the rear.

Finding a spot to sit Fenrir started struggling out of his boot and socks. A shocked and frightened Hermione just stood there, her body starting to shake. Although she had already had sex with this… man… this wizard, she was very much terrified of him. At the same time he was the only one here, at her new location that she could trust, and that trust was very little as it was.

Fenrir smirked as his poor little wife's eyes grew wide, as he unzipped his jeans letting them hang open as he strutted toward her. The poor dear looked like a faun caught in the gaze of a wolf, to frozen from fear to move. Fenrir took the advantage and closed in on her quickly.

Hermione couldn't tear her gaze away from this _man_ before her, and he was… all man. His body was a wall of muscle and he looked as if he were chiseled out of stone as his muscles rippled with every step he took. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as Fenrir's strong arms enfolded around her and she inhaled his masculine sent, and as his nose traveled down her neck, her fear, and arousal spiked.

Though the fear was winning!

Fenrir's nimble fingers grasped the hem of Hermione's dirty tee shirt then pulled it over her head. She was too stunned to stop him, to stunned to even move… at first.

Then her sluggish tired brain caught up with the situation. Blushing a deep crimson she crossed her arms over her bra clad breast and turned facing Fenrir slowly backing away from him. Fenrir openly stared at his deliciously shy mate and smirked snatching hold of her by the wrist and pulling her to him and unsnapping the button of her jeans.

A squeal emanated from her as, with supernatural reflexes her jeans along with her nickers rested around her ankles. Her arms flailed slightly as she tried desperately to protect her modesty. Yet, Fenrir would have none of it. Hooking an arm around her waist so she wouldn't tip over he shucked off her shoes, along with the rest of her clothes.

Hermione was mortified with Fenrir's face being right in front of her crotch!

Is gaze traveled up her firm thighs and lingered at the sweet scented place that made her all female and the most desirable woman he had ever had the pleasure of deflowering and she was all his!

Fenrir let his eyes travel up her body further to her flat stomach her ribs and rounded per breast. Still she was too thin for his liking but most non-were-wolf women were. I's just not safe to have a under fed wolf running around they will eventually eat someone if they are left in that condition. Besides his mate would soon be a were just like the rest of his pack and he would make sure she was fed.

Fenrir met Hermione's eyes and commanded softly "step out." she obliged and before she could protest Fenrir had his arms behind her back unfastening her bra and sliding it down her arms.

He glanced at her folded arms pointedly and she reluctantly let her arms drop her bra sliding to the floor.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked tentatively as Fenrir removed the rest of his clothes. They could hear the other men playing in their own pool and Fenrir tugged Hermione's hand until she followed him into the shallow end of their own pool. She fidgeted uncomfortable standing around in all her naked glory with her new husband which she knew next to nothing about!

"Because I take care of what is mine!" he stated possessively pulling her to sit between his legs as he leaned against the side of the warm pool.

"And you have had a rough. We wolves take care of our …mates and cubs furiously." Fenrir stated as he began to rub the dirt from Hermione's body she hadn't noticed the soap or any of the other things he had laid out beside the pool. She could see now what exactly they were but assumed some of it to be shampoo and conditioner. She huffed at being washed like she was a toddler and voiced this option but made no move to fight him on it.

She did not want a repeat of that morning. She shivered at the thought of Fenrir 'man handling' her again. It was scary to know you have no control over a situation.

Hermione thought of Remus. He had indulged her when her curiosity got the better of her and explained much to her about the nature of were-wolves and so slowly she began to realize that she would not be allowed to return home to Number 12 Grimmuald Place to live with her friends.

Hermione realized that she may never even get to see them again. She was now 'mate' or 'wife' to one of the most feared wizards in all of England.

Mated to an over possessive, man handling, has to have everything his own way were-wolf! And then another thought hit her mind Oh Merlin's blue balls I'm going to be a were-wolf!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione was brought out of her hysterical thoughts by a gush of water being poured over her head.

She spluttered and coughed as yet another gush of water joined the first in its attempt to drown her. Fenrir chuckled as he patted Hermione on the back and she scowled at him when she was able to catch her breath.

"You could have warned me you over sized ox!" she grumbled at him.

"I thought you were paying attention." He teased her knowing full well her mind was elsewhere at the moment. It seemed she was slowly coming to realize her situation. Fenrir had seen it all before, time and time again with others in his pack.

Eventually they learn to cope with a new life in the pack.

"Come on." Fenrir said as he rose with his arm firmly around Hermione's waist as he guided them out of the water. He led Hermione over to the rest area, which was made of large fluffy cushions and pillows.

Fenrir spread out a sheet over the cushions and encouraged Hermione to lay down.

"Go on runt lay down on your stomach." Hermione grumbling obeyed embarrassed of her nudity, but was grateful of the new position for it provided her with some form of modesty.

Nudity being a large part of were-wolf life Fenrir never thought to cover himself or offer Hermione any covering either. Besides why should he cover her he planned on having his hands all over her in just a moment?

Grabbing the magically charmed bottle of oil off the nearby shelf Fenrir settled himself into a kneeling position by Hermione's feet. One at a time he picked up a foot and worked the oil into her skin as he massaged her tired feet.

The oil was charmed to heat up as it was applied to the skin; therefore, relaxing the muscles as it was used.

Fenrir was careful of Hermione's bruises but worked with firm nimble fingers to relax her tight sore joints and muscles.

Hermione couldn't help the embarrassing moan that left her throat as Fenrir worked the warming oil into her skin, and Fenrir's prick hardened at the delicious noises he was able to draw from his attractive, firm, young mate.

Though, this moment he would not take her. But he indulged himself in the pleasures of knowing it was his hands that made her moan and relax as he cared for her body.

By the time Fenrir had finished massaging her shoulders she was already asleep. Fenrir smirked down at her and rose to put his boxers and jeans back on then he settled himself nearby to watch over Hermione as she slept.

**Order of Phoenix Head Quarters # 12 Grimmuald Place **

Harry Potter paced back and forth restlessly in front of the fireplace waiting anxiously for Albus Dumbledore to come through the floo.

It had only been seven hours since Harry and Ron had been rescued from that horrid dungeon at Malfoy Manor by none other than Dobby the house- elf, and Bill Weasley had already had to stupefy the poor boy 3 times.

While they; Remus, Moly , and Bill that is healed both Harry and Ron while feeding them potion after potion, which Harry had done only at wand point by Bill. Poor Bill actually had to stand guard outside of the loo to make sure that Harry took his bath and did not run away in search for Hermione! Not that he minded of course.. he rather enjoyed playing guard.

Harry glared at Bill as he would pass by him sitting in an overstuffed chair near the floo watching Harry's ever move. Bill was rather enjoying this game that Harry was providing, for it was close to the full moon and although Bill could not change shape his wolf side still became restless around this time. So the hot headed Gryffindor was providing much needed entertainment and his wolf side was enjoying the chase, and having to make the little cub submit for him.

Ron remained rather silent and was busy stuffing his face with the food his dear mother had whipped up.

Poor Molly had tried several times to coach dear Harry into eating but had been glared at and quickly ignored while Harry muttered under his breath about, starving, torture , and beating and something or about a bald head that no one caught.

"Harry mate you've got to eat something to keep your strength up we can't help Hermione if we're all weak and slow from starving!" Ron tried to attempt to make Harry see reason.

Harry stopped his pacing mid-step his face hard and angry. The room became tense waiting for the explosion they were sure would come. Ron swallowed hard and quickly took a large gulp of water. He knew better than most how protective Harry had become over Hermione.

Harry even went as far as to give Ron dirty looks if he sat to close to her. Harry had become the over protective brother Hermione never had and being Harry's only kin in Harry's eyes if something happens to Hermione the world around them would pay dearly!

Remus walked up behind Harry and laid his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Go on now lad you know he's right you can't save Hermione if you can't take care of yourself." Remus chided gently and gave a little push in the direction of the coffee table where Mrs. Weasley had set all the food.

All at once the anger faded from Harry's face he knew that they were right he would be no help at all if he didn't take care of himself.

"You're right , you're right." Harry sighed dejectedly and sat down on a cushion by the coffee table and accepted the plate Molly handed to him already full of food.

"Tuck in now dear." Molly smiled encouragingly. She worried for Harry as if he was her own son, and Hermione was a sweet child. For Harry and Ronald's sake she hopped desperately the girl would be found alive.

Remus was relieved that Harry had finally calmed down and was eating a good hot meal. The lads ate like they were starved…well more so than usual. He could tell by looking at them their time on hunt was not kind to them.

The boys had dark circles under their eyes due to sleepless nights , and were bruised and scratched up from their encounter with the snatchers and a few mild curses sent their way at Malfoy Manor.

Other than that and being on the thin side, they would be fine after a few nights of steady sleep. Dumbledore had put both Harry and Ron a 3 day house arrest so they could try and find Hermione.

With a deep sigh a smile and nod in the direction of Bill, Remus made his way to the dorr and collected his cloak from the closet there.

"Where you off to Remus?" Harry questioned.

With an inaudible sigh Remus half turned toward Harry as he sat eating as he answered.

" I have Order business to attend to Harry and I shall return when I have finished it." Remus gave his; that is all I have to say on the matter attitude with a stern look for added effect. But it didn't work.

Harry narrowed his eyes and jumped up knocking over Ron's drink in the processes.

"This is about Hermione isn't it?" Harry demanded stomping toward Remus.

"You know something don't you?" Harry accused grinding his teeth as he stalked toward Remus in a menacing way.

Remus had to clinch his fist to control his wolf who felt that this cub was trying to challenge him.

To think this small scronie little slip of a cub thought that he was dominate to Moony! (As Remus' wolf called himself.)

Remus was able to think clearly enough that he could still put Harry in his place and keep Moony happy without causing an uproar. But still with Hermione gone all the tension in the house was starting to fray on Remus's nerves. Perhaps he would not return to the Order Herad quarters until after the full moon. He would hate to snap and dominate the humans without being able to control Moony he might bite someone and then where would he be?

Feeling guilty that's where!

Remus turned to fully face Harry standing to his full height which made him look intimidating with a stiff back, and a firm do not mess with me face, and a gruff sounding voice. Add in that Remus's eyes flashed color from his blue to a whisky color well Harry changed his tune and took a step back unconsciously lowering his eyes.

"Harry! My orders are of concern to you!" Remus's voice was harsh.

" I shall return after the full moon and the Head master will be the one to fill anyone in on what he deems necessary! Now Bill?" Remus continued after he was sure he had Bill's attention.

" I suggest that you leave and do not return until after the full moon as well. Tensions are running to high here at the moment and we don't want your wolf to fill challenged." Remus finished with a pointed look at Harry who had the decency to seem embarrassed and to feel fully chastised for his behavior.

"I'm sorry Remus." Harry said dejectedly and sat back down beside Ron and tried to resume eating.

"Harry mate ya gotta get a grip, I thought Lupin was gonna eat you!" Ron exclaimed as Remus shut the door behind himself with a grin on his face.

He wanted to feel guilty for the tone he used with Harry but the boy needed to be put in his place before someone bigger got a hold of em'."

And Mooney was feeling rather virile for having put the …bite down on the unruly cub.

Now it was Remus's turn to see the Alpha. One of the Betas had come to the Headquarters under Fenrir's command to let them know of the attack from the snatchers. Has said that a couple of cubs that ,the master said were important to the lot you were captured and then said where they were taken. But, no one had known that Hermione was not where in site until after the rescue took place.

It was now Remus's place to seek out the Alpha and see if he knew anything about the girl. He could only pray she was safe and… oh no god forbid bitten.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With a small crack of apparition Remus landed in the Alpha territory. before he could gather his wits about him and get his stomach to settle down (he really shouldn't have drank so much last night) a throat cleared , and Remus looked up from his bent over position coming face to … well chest, with a wooly looking chap, that was at least twice the size of Remus himself.

"Hello there." Remus greeted as he straightened his posture and extended his hand to shake in greeting.

The wooly mammoth as Remus' imagination had decided to name this rather large lad, just looked down at the offered hand and back to Remus's face and quirked an eyebrow at him with an untrusting look on his face.

"Ah, right then." Remus replied as he dropped his hand to his side.

"I'm Remus I have business with the Alpha!" he stated with confidence and authority.

In a deep growly voice the wooly mammoth's reply was sharp and to the point.

"I don't think so, Master Fenrir is busy, any business you have you will take up with the Beta's!"

Alrighty then, it seems this one is new to the Pack, Remus thought, and he didn't want to … hm no actually he did want to fight. His wolf was excited at the thought of a challenge

Closing his eyes Remus took a couple of deep cleansing breaths trying to reign in the desire to jump the unsuspecting wolf and take a hunk out of him. Wooly mammoth was indeed bigger but Remus was no longer a pup, as this man was, and Moony was just itching to dominate someone.

When he was sure Moony would stay at bay for the moment he opened his eyes, that were now a light amber color due to having Moony so close to the surface, and nodded his head once in approval, that he would indeed speak with the Beta's about this matter.

With a confirming nod in return the wool mammoth turned on his heel and started leading Remus across the training field, the mammoth stopped to speak to a few of the female were-wolf mates carrying charmed picnic baskets toward the spa cave.

"Evening my ladies." The big guy said tipping an imagery hat at the women.

"Good evening Clifford on our way to deliver lunch to our hungry boys, they've been training with the Alpha's mate all morning. My Donk says she is quite creative in her methods, says he's sure someone has been teaching her the '_Fine Arts',_ before she came here!" A beautiful fair shinned red head gushed to this Cliff person.

"Leah, we don't discuss the Alpha's mate in front of outsiders!" Clifford admonished sternly. The young woman looked rightfully chastised.

"My apologies Clifford, I meant no harm." Leah murmured and took up her picnic basket again.

Clifford spared another glance at Remus deciding he still didn't trust him, and felt it necessary to keep him well away from the females, much to Remus' amusement.

For to Clifford there was no telling what a lone wolf might try to do this close to the full moon in the company of females, even mated ones such as these three( Remus decided that they had trained the young man well, it was smart to keep strangers away from their females.)

With a friendly jester waving his hand in a 'continue moving' kind of wave, Clifford urged the women forward.

He could smell the delicious aromas of the variety of foods they held in their baskets and knew that they were taking dinner to the Master in the cave.

"Move along fair beauties, for I'm sure after the long day of training, the Betas are no doubt famished." Clifford kindly reminded them. Besides the sooner he delivered this mutt, to the care of the Betas the sooner he could make it back to his own house to his own dinner.

Remus could not believe his ears. The Alpha of the Pack had finally chosen a mate! She must be something special for rugged, hard, cruel, Fenrir Greyback to choose her as a mate! That or she was just as horrible and nasty as Fenrir himself. He supposed he would find out in time.

There had been loads of females come offering to take up the position and Fenrir had declined them all.

Remus even knew of one Alpha who had tried to give Fenrir the pick of his pack out of over 20 unmated females, to which Fenrir had declined the offer of after 2 days of being introduced to those chosen females, and had told the other Alpha point blank that they did not hold his interest, and then left the other man scratching his head wondering if perhaps … Fenrir couldn't perform!

Shaking the thoughts from his mind Remus moved catching up with the wooly mammoth named Cliff.

"Did you say that Fenrir has taken a mate?" Remus probed.

Clifford glanced back over his should and glared at Remus distrustfully.

"Any matters about the Master's mate will be taken up with him and he alone Mr. Remus, so please refrain from speaking about the matter until you have permission from him" Clifford's response left no room for further discussion.

The females rushed into the cave in a hurry to see their significant others as Remus and the mammoth lulled behind waiting just shy of the heated pools.

"Master Scrappy, the Beta's have a visitor." Clifford announced as the men came forward to help the women unload their arms. The betas were often referred to as Master or Lord, a title of respect amongst the pack.

Scrappy looked up and noticed that one of the boundary guards had escorted the 'lost son' back to the fold. Well it's not like they hadn't expected it they had figured that the order would send someone once they finally realized that the witch wasn't with those hormonally challenged pups, which they had rushed off to rescue.

"Rumus! Old friend why don't you join us for a spot of lunch, and we can discuss your reason of business." Scrappy invited though Remus knew it wasn't really a request, so he gave a friendly smile and shook hands with the boys and gave as well as received sound thumps on the back.

Two of the females that had accompanied Remus and the mammoth up the hill emptied out a picnic basket onto ledges carved out into the walls of the caves with magic as tables, and covered them with loads of great smelling foods and an assortment of drinks. The Betas and Remus tucked into their food while resting on cushions in the sitting area just as the third female came out from behind the curtained off section of the cave.

**On the other side of the curtain.**

Fenrir smiled kindly at Keena, Scrappy's mate as she made her way past the curtain with a dinner basket for him and Hermione.

She bowed her head respectfully but didn't speak as she smiled down at the nude sleeping form of his mate. Quietly, she laid out several blankets and placed food, drinks, and plates out on them.

Fenrir had placed a muffling charm over their area so that the boys play time wouldn't wake his exhausted mate. His little poppet needed her rest. He could sense that she was on edge around them all, after all she had been uprooted from her lifestyle and settled into a strange place, with strange people she didn't know

She was understandably confused, and trying to cope with this new life.

The heated oil would help relax her tired muscles; he could hardly wait to have her naked flesh against his own again. To cover her freshly washed body in his sent again, while lavishing his attentions on he ever so responsive flesh!

Fenrir was called back to reality by Keena squatting beside him so she could talk quietly to him without waking Hermione.

"The men entertain a visitor Alpha. He had many questions about your mate." She whispered concerned.

Fenrir grunted and nodded to Keena.

"I'll take care of it Keena, thank you. You may go now, spend time with your mate," he praised Keena by petting her head once running his hand over her hair with a fond smile as she sighed with pleasure at having made her Alpha happy with her, and then rose taking her leave.

First Fenrir would find out who had come asking of his mate, he had figured that at some point someone would realize she was missing and then come asking questions seeing how he was the one who sent word of the young wizards capture it was only natural they would come to him for answers.

Fenrir lifted the muffling charm and listened in as his Beats settled in for their lunch with the new visitor.

It didn't take long before he recognized the younger wolf, his Remus had come home for a visit… well to ask questions for the Order of Phoenix.

Fenrir's protective instincts were already on high alert, but now he felt the need to mark his mate while the others were nearby to show them all especially Remus, that this bird was his, and it was not up for debate no one would be taking her anywhere unless it was himself!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Instincts running high, Fenrir's prick stood to attention. After all he was Pack Alpha he would let the wolf take control and prove his point.

Fenrir started unbuttoning his jeans as he stood stalking quietly toward his new mate, pushing them down his legs and stepping out of them he inhaled deeply.

"Mmm" he groaned, Fenrir could smell the hormone changes racing through Hermione's veins. Her heat cycle was starting! She would start craving his affections, her desires would sky rocket her needs nearly unable to be satisfied.

Fenrir's cock twitched at the though, he was gonna shag her senseless, and then when she lay limp against his bed, he was gonna devour her delicious body again from head to foot licking up everything her body had to offer.

With a soft grunt he moved forward his hand wrapped around his cock pumping slowly as he went. Hermione lay on her stomach, resting comfortable her legs were slightly parted. Fenrir trailed soft touches, kisses, and little nips up her body starting at her dainty little feet.

Her caves, the bends of her knees and her thighs, parting them so he could lick her most precious parts, from pussy, to anus , after all she did belong to him he would do as he pleased, all the while rousing his precious mate from her slumber.

Hermione's hips rose of their own accord, and Fenrir grinned moving higher biting into the soft giving flesh of her arse adding pressure to his bite until she made a pleasing sound.

Fenrir settled his weight between her parted thighs spreading them further to accommodate his body size and align his hard prick so that it rubbed deliciously against her sex as he laid his chest on her back his face he buried into her neck biting sharply down the tendon of her shoulder as he thrust his hips against her firm arse sliding into her warm heat on his third thrust.

Hermione groaned at the wonderful sensation going on in her lower region. This dream seemed so real! She could actually feel the heat from the phantom body above her and she enjoyed the little nips being rained down along her body.

But, then she felt the weight of the body she was sure that wasn't there to begin with until sharp teeth clamped down on her shoulder and she was then speared by warm stiff flesh at the same moment, Hermione's eyes flew open as her hips thrust themselves backward to receive the taunt flesh more fully.

Fenrir's scent filled her nostrils and Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head at the masculine smell of him, and a gush of fluid soaked Fenrir's balls with Hermione's arousal.

Fenrir growled his approval as he sucked on Hermione's neck and shoulder marking her flesh so that it was evident that he was indeed taking care of her needs. As the heat rushed Pheromones through Hermione's veins the more her body responded to her mate, her pleasure heightening and building within her tummy as her female organs prepared themselves to receive Fenrir's seed, readying to create life within her womb.

Fenrir's hand clamped down on one side of Hermione's hips gripping her young flesh, while pulling her body against his harder as he thrust into her, her hips rising to meet his own allowing him deeper so that he bumped against her cervix.

On instinct when Hermione's moans got louder and her scent intensified Fenrir sunk the now razor sharp teeth of his wolf, not just working the skin this time but piercing into the still fresh mark from the night before as he never ceased to rut against her.

Hermione keened for him as her wonderfully tight sheath tightened around Fenrir's large shaft and then it was his turn for his eyes to roll back in his head in pleasure.

The head of Fenrir's dick swelled into a knot locking him inside Hermione's heat insuring that his seed took root inside her womb.

As hormone shuddered Fenrir maneuvered them until they lay on their sides, Fenrir still locked deep inside Hermione's young body. As he cradled his mate to him, he pulled the spare sheet up to drape lazily over her breast and hip leaving himself uncovered. (After all with the way he was built he had nothing to hide.)

As Fenrir settled in against a semi-conscious Hermione rocking his hips forward every now and then enjoying their coupling, Donk stuck his head around the curtain to gain Fenrir's attention.

"Boss?" came Donk's gentle deep baritone for the Beta's as well as the company had listened in on the activities of their Alpha and did not wont to gain his fury for interrupting his mating time.

"Hum?" was Fenrir's only reply as he nuzzled a content 'mmm' from Hermione as he tended to her wound that he had inflicted on her shoulder. Donk heaved a relieved sigh that his Alpha was not hostile at the moment.

The wolf virus was now rushing though Hermione's veins having been activated by the heat cycle that Fenrir had started the night before. Hermione, if she were not pregnant by the full moon, would experience her first transformation into a were-wolf.

"The Prodigal Son has come to visit. He wishes to know of the where abouts of the girl." Fenrir growled while tightening his hold on his mate giving another thrust into Hermione' enlisting a small noise from her, his knot was now slowly dissipating.

"Bring Him in!" Fenrir growled lowly as not to disturb his lightly napping mate.

Hermione dozed warm and content in Fenrir's embrace listening to the sound of his deep voice.

Hermione was vaguely aware that others were in the room but her body felt heavy and tired, so she lay still letting herself rest for now, and if anyone needed her she was sure that Fenrir would let her know.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the Harry Potter character! So having that said and done I'll go on to say that sorry it has taken so long to update! My babies are homeschooled and so busy, busy, busy! Although I have not posted I have been writing in my journal Keeping up with the story, whenever possible. I was getting ready to type out another chapter when I found this one in my folder that had not been posted yet! So sorry about that. Bad me! So here ya go. Remember I don't have a beta so don't go harpin about it! I did my best and sadly it will have to do.

Chosen Mate 11

Remus smiled his thanks as Donk motioned for him to follow on behind the curtains.

The other Betas following them, leaving the women to clean up from their lunch. They had all been aware of Fenrir's mating activities and were careful to not disturb his female.

Donk, Scrappy, and Damon settled themselves against the outside of the lounge cushions, purposefully placing themselves between the mating Fenrir and Remus just as a precaution.

By this time, the swelling had gone down, therefore, relieving Fenrir of his mating knot softening his prick until he slid gently from Hermione's young body.

Rising up on one elbow so that he could see, made it easier for Fenrir to greet Remus all the while still spooning Hermione hiding the nakedness of her backside with his own body.

Though, Remus could see the female body draped with a sheet, the wet almost black looking hair, and pale skin, Remus could not see the witch's face and with all the other people surrounding her he could not place her scent. While he could smell that her blood went through the change caused by the mating and he could tell she was not yet a wolf the females' personal scent was just too hard for him to pick up on at the present time.

So like a _good boy_ Remus stood before the very witch he was seeking not even knowing that it was indeed their precious Hermione going into heat before his very eyes, mated to the Alpha!

"Congratulations on your mating." Remus stated formally, with a small smile trying to show his respect.

Fenrir gave Remus a nod of approval at having gone about his greeting in the correct form.

"You had business you wished to discuss Remus?" though Fenrir was well sated, sleepy even, he still had very little patience for most people.

"Yes, of course." Remus answered in return.

As Remus gathered his thoughts and began to speak Levi, Kevin, Kalvin climbed onto the cushions surrounding the Alpha and his mate.

Clad only in jeans and bare feet the three Betas crawled closer. Levi, crawled behind Fenrir's naked body propping himself against Fenrir's buttocks draping his arm over Fenrir's hip resting his cheek on Fenrir's thigh while snuggling his hand between Hermione's legs to hold her thigh through the sheet bringing her closer to his master.

"Uh yes, someone here brought a message to us about the young wizards that were …captured." Remus waited for Fenrir's response, all the while trying to focus on something other than the twins, as they crawled closer to the female.

While one twin found it fascinating to draw lazy lines over the small hand of the female comparing her small size to that of his own, his brother flopped down on his side, his head at the feet of the female and started running his hand over the female's small foot and calf, soothing it at first then gently tickling the sole of her foot until she twitched.

For a moment Remus was envious of his brothers, the love they had and shared with the Alpha and in return for his mate. For the first time in many years Remus longed to be home in the pack once again to feel the familiar affections that the wolves displayed for one another.

This look of longing did not go unnoticed by Fenrir.

The corner of Fenrir's mouth quirked, as he watched his boys fuss over his mate for a moment, then answered Remus's question.

"Yes, I sent someone to report the lad's misfortunate where abouts and I was informed of their rescue," Fenrir looked at Remus blankly waiting for him to go on.

Meanwhile, Hermione began to stir again, her limbs twitching against being tickled. Fenrir stroked her side reassuringly so she would know he was there and she need not be frightened, all the while aware of Remus watching them all lustfully. Well he could not blame the boy for that he was a wolf after all; it was in his nature to be a lustful creature. Being less than a week away from the full moon only increased these traits in his kind.

Remus' tried to refocus his attention back to the task at hand with a little head shake which earned him snickers from Donk, Scrappy, and Damon, which he pointedly tried to ignore.

"Ah, yes we retrieved them but there was a missing party… a young female… Remus's eyebrows knitted together as the Alpha's young mate twisted a little until she lay partly on her back exposing her face… and a good amount of cleavage.

Remus was startled with shock as he recognized the young woman, while the twin at her head pulled the sheet to cover Hermione's chest.

"Hermione?" Remus gasped causing Hermione to open her eyes as she 'mm-ed' at the voice talking to her so that they would know she was hearing them.

Remus made to move closer and chaos broke out. Suddenly he was held at wand point by three very intimidating were-wolves! While the other three converged on a poor confused Hermione.

"Be calm, I meant no harm!" Remus exclaimed his eyes flashing golden as he tried to put a leash on Moony whom had been brought to the surface by the adrenaline rush and close proximity of the full moon, everyone was on edge.

"Remus?" everyone became quite as the soft tentative voice spoke cautiously.

"Yes darling, it's me." Remus called around the wand shoved painfully into his neck.

Hermione scrambled to a kneeling position trying in vain to cover herself before anyone could see her naked body.

She failed miserable.

"You were saying Remus?" Fenrir growled as he settled himself on his knees behind Hermione and pulled her back to his front settling her bottom on his lap so he could display his claim on her before Remus.

With a look from Fenrir, Donk, Damon, and Scrappy took a step back but didn't lower their defenses.

Meanwhile the twins and Levi stayed close to the Alpha and his mate casually touching them, caressing their arms, shoulder, legs, all the while keeping their attention on the threat (Remus).

"I…I was trying to enquire if you may know the where abouts of Miss Granger here." Remus answered cautiously as he frowned looking Hermione over from top to bottom.

Casually Fenrir brushed Hermione's hair away from her neck and nipped the healing mark he had given her gently. All the while, he kept eye contact with Remus, daring him to try to protest, as she shuddered delicately at the unfamiliar sensations and slight pain from the still being tender.

"As you can see my Hermione is safe and well." Fenrir replied as he affectionately nuzzled her hair and ear and she sighed with pleasure her eyes closing briefly.

She felt so strange almost sick like. Perhaps she was coming down with the flu or something.

Hermione was grateful to see Remus, she had begun to believe that she would never see him again and it made her heart heavy to think so.

She wanted very much to go to him and throw her arms around him. However, at the present time Hermione was sure that was not an option… and she was decidedly embarrassed because she was naked but for the sheet covering her body _barley_ with a naked man and six nearly naked, others close by.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the Harry Potter Characters.

I hope these are not to boring for you they need to be there but there not all that exciting!

Still no official beta yet!

* * *

Chosen Mate 12

Last time:

"As you can see my Hermione is safe and well." Fenrir replied as he affectionately nuzzled her hair and ear and she sighed with pleasure her eyes closing briefly.

She felt so strange almost sick like. Perhaps she was coming down with the flu or something.

Now:

"Ahem, so I see. Hermione dear how are you feeling?" Remus asked kindly noticing the light sheen of sweat starting to cover her brow. Yes, her body was definitely beginning the change.

Poor child.

How he wished that she would not have to go through these things now. Nevertheless, out of every one else Remus knew Hermione would probably be the safest one of them all now.

She is heavily protected and no one would too close to her. Perhaps it was time to stay with the pack for a while, just to help the young one to settle in better.

It would be sometime before Fenrir would allow her to venture outside of the wards.

Hermione smiled tentatively at him then looked away as a red flush began to climb up her neck.

"How are Harry and Ronald?" she asked face still turned away from Remus and Fenrir petted her hair as Levi laid his head on her thigh as much to distract her from her discomfort then for attention.

"Instinctively, she buried her fingers in his hair as if to pull it out but never harmed him, and as she began to scratch his head he made a little rumbling sound in his throat and Hermione smiled down at him.

"Harry and Ronald are fine; in fact Harry has been providing Bill Weasley with some much needed entertainment." Remus replied and when she glanced at him as if confused, he chuckled then explained.

"Ah, well Bill has been playing warden and much enjoyed stunning poor Harry every time he tries to escape Headquarters. I am afraid he has been quite frantic over my dear. I actually had to threaten him before I left!" Remus sounded quite amused.

"Oh dear, he has been quite unbearable lately." Hermione mused almost to herself as she ran her fingers through Levi's hair scratching his scalp.

Remus noticed how those twins whom he could never remember the name of started to crawl closer to her nudging her arms for attention that they wanted as well.

Suddenly she glanced up at Remus all serious like before she spoke.

"Had to shoot him with a stinging hex because he refused to give me bush privacy!" and that did it. Everyone started to laugh as they realized that what she meant was that Harry would not let her go to the bathroom alone and thus some of the awful tension around them melted away.

Hermione was grateful for the change in attitude and she suddenly slumped against Fenrir who noticed the change in her instantly. Her elevated heart rate and clammy skin. She was starting to feel the effects of the changes taking place in her body and Fenrir decided it was time to take his little mate back to their rooms it would be a while before she would feel well again kind of like going through the flu.

Carefully, Fenrir let Hermione slide to the cushions and made sure she was covered with the sheet and rose too his feet looking for his jeans.

Damon was sitting on them, after a glare and a little jerk Damon rolled to his feet to get out of the way. In addition, if he had to grin a little at his own mischief then so what he was entitled to a little fun at the Alpha's expense!

The betas all gathered waiting for their Master. Jeans in lace and barefoot Fenrir gathered Hermione in his arms and started for home to nurse his little one through this trying time.

Remus blocked his ay stopping his progress and Fenrir snarled at him over the top of Hermione's head. The snarl in itself was frightening enough to nearly drop them all to their knees and Remus backed up a step hands raised in front of him to show surrender.

Fenrir preparing to fight if need be passed his once again sleeping mate to the nearest beta, which happened to be Donk who then stepped behind Fenrir as the other betas stepped forward to make sure the Alpha's female was protected in case the Alpha had need to defend her.

"Please!" Remus said not wanting to fight his concern for Hermione outweighed his wolf's desire for a rumble even Mooney was concerned for the little cub.

Remus's eyes flashed golden amber as he spoke.

"Please?" Remus pleaded again. He dropped to his knees before Fenrir. Who was on edge thinking his turning mate was in danger meant trouble for Remus if he did not speak quickly.

"I only wish to stay with her for a time. Please, I'm familiar to her let me help make this easier for her?" Remus was desperate he only wanted to help her adjust. She had been a cub under his care for years he could help her in way her other friends could not because he under stood the changes her body would go through now.

With a snarl on his lips, Fenrir debated whether to trust him. Remus smelled of the truth but his wolf did not like that unmated stray linger too closely to his woman!

"I'll allow you to stay for a time. However, you will keep an appropriate distance and someone will always be watching you! Do you understand me wolf?" Fenrir growled and Mooney surged to the surface taking control of Remus.

Fenrir had called him out and he would answer his Alpha!

"Yes Alpha we understand we only wish to keep the little one safe," Mooney's voice was gravely as he gestured toward Hermione.

Fenrir gathered Hermione to his chest and he and the Betas with Remus following behind them headed toward the castle to Fenrir and Hermione's rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter Characters.

Still no official Beta!

* * *

Chosen Mate 13

Later that evening as night approached Remus sat in the chair beside the head of Hermione's bed. Where he was only allowed to watch over her fevered form while the twins and Levi lay with her moping her brow with a cool wet cloth and would they would growl at Remus every time he tried to get closer to Hermione or offered to help.

Dark thought began to run through Remus' head. He understood why he was forbidden to touch Hermione. She being freshly mated and her body changing and all like that but it started to grate on his nerves that the child … no young woman whom he would have been caretaker of had she been home at headquarters the way she was meant to be! Now he was not even permitted to tend to her!

Remus wanted to stun those annoying twins and that Levi, grab Hermione and apparate away with her. To take her to HQ where he could tend to her himself to make sure she received proper care.

No, that would not be right Mooney Kept reminding him that she needed her Alpha her mate by her side not just one of her friends.

No! Just, no that would cause a world of trouble and then he would be killed for kidnapping the Alpha's mate!

Yeah that would not be pretty, it would bring a completely different war down on the Order of Phoenix's shoulders, and very few would live through that ordeal and not come out a new member of the pack!

He was such a bad boy! Thinking such things like that. Remus shook his head to try to clear such thoughts away.

With a sigh, Remus stood and moved closer to the bed only to be growled at again.

"Is it really necessary to fuss at me when I'm only standing?" Remus huffed.

Kalvin narrowed his eyes at Remus and continued to cool Hermione's face and neck.

"Yes, I find it necessary to fuss at you Remus." A sharp, husky, voice answered from the doorway.

Fenrir.

Standing there in all his glory barefoot a towel over his shoulder. No shirt on with a tray of soup and bread.

"I don't trust you not to try to kidnap my little mate!" Fenrir growled and Remus cringed a little.

Remus started to protest as Fenrir began undressing but Fenrir held up a hand to hat his words.

"Do not take me for a simpleton pup! To lie to me now would only cause yourself to be banished from my land and from your friend." Fenrir growled again lowly pointing to Hermione. It seemed that Fenrir was incapable of doing anything but growling at Remus.

Remus merely dropped his head after all he had thought to take her away to care for her himself.

Fenrir scooped Hermione unto his arms and scooted her over in the bed. She wore was a plain pair of cotton knickers and his tee-shirt which sported wet spots on the chest from where she had fevered and sweet soaked it. Her sweet sent filled the room.

Fenrir allowed his jeans to hit the floor and climbed into bed beside his mate naked as the day he was born.

"Leave us Remus, we all need rest and I wish to be alone with my mate. Kevin will show you to your room." His voice left no room for arguing and Remus rose to his feet to leave only to stop at the foot of the bed.

He watched as Fenrir snuggled down in the covers and pulled Hermione as close to him as he could get her and buried his nose in her hair so he could breathe in the scent that was his mate.

Yes Remus could see she would be safer here and well cared for. He only hoped that he would be allowed to be part of her life.

Harry Potter would _shit_ solid gold dragon eggs when he found out Hermione would not be returning!

"Can I see her when she wakes?" Remus asked almost afraid of a rebuff.

"Course, if you can behave." Came the muffled reply.

Remus left the room and went to Prepare a missive for Albus so that he would he would understand the situation.

Perhaps Charlie could go with Ronald and Harry horicrux hunting the bloke was certainly smart enough too.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok so I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters!

And ... once again this chapter is not beta-ed , but I have someone to whom I have sent my chapter to and when they come back I will go over things and then one by one replace the chapter with the beta-ed ones there shouldn't be any changes to the story besides being edited! So thanks for reading and till next time.

Oh Remember I have some of this story written up I just don't have it typed up yet! bUT i'M WORKING ON IT WHEN possible. I have had a very sick Father- in- law and unfortunately he did not make it and died a few days ago so I so my family comes first of corse.

* * *

Chosen Mate 14

Quietly, Remus closed the door on the resting couple one of the twins came toward him, Kevin he assumed.

Bugger if he could tell 'em apart!

"I'll show you to your room for the night, you will leave tomorrow night at sun set." Kevin's voice was strained and his tone frosty as he fought to be pleasant to Remus and Mooney flashed to the surface and growled before Remus could regain control of himself.

Kevin twirled around to face his aggressor and snarled back at him.

"Are these your orders pup? Or do they come from the Alpha?" Remus's voice was low and growly and it took practice to be a le to understand the gruff language.

"Alpha's orders mutt! The Master needs time with his mate alone without worries of outside threats within our camps to bother us!" Kevin crouched down ready to fight apparently Remus was not the only one sporting for a fight.

Think …of… Hermione! Remus chanted to himself as he took deep breaths.

The fighting would only frighten Hermione and he did not wish to scare her.

With great effort, Remus straightened and inclined his head in agreement to the terms Kevin had given him. And opened the door to his room for the night.

Before he shut the door, he glanced over his shoulder at Kevin and spoke.

"As much as I'd rather fight Hermione's health is my main priority and I concede the point that she is safer here, but I shall return to her often as I can manage when it is safe enough to get away. For now I require the use of an owl." Remus proceeded to close the door so Kevin replied quickly.

"Open the window and whistle!" and then the door clicked shut in his face.

Quickly Remus penned a letter to Dumbledore.

Albus,

I have located Miss Granger!

She is well but unable to return to us.

I shall explain when we next meet.

Remus

Just as dawn broke over the sky, Hermione began to awaken.

Fenrir rose from the bed, went to relieve himself and slip on some shorts for the sake of his mates modesty.

"Morning little one let's get you in a hot bath eh? You'll feel lots better in no time."

Hermione groaned and rolled over to the side of the bed legs hanging over the side, but unable to convince herself to sit up.

Therefore, like the good mate he was Fenrir scooped up his ate in his arms and carried her to the loo.

Fenrir stopped in front of the toilet wrinkled his brow in thought then lowered Hermione to her feet and put the seat down on the toilet, then maneuvered Hermione till she was ready and seated on the pot. He continued to pull her… his shirt out of the way so that it would not get in her way.

Once he was sure she would not fall off he went to the large bathtub and started to fill it with water that was just a little too hot! He added the potions to the water; it would help ease her aches for a time.

When Fenrir turned around Hermione stood on shaking legs where she had flushed the loo. He smiled gently taking her arm having just rid himself of his only clothing and leading her over to the tub and then pearling his tea-shirt from her body letting it fall to the floor as he led her to step into the tub with him then he lowered them into the hot water.

Hermione settled in against Fenrir's strong chest and allowed her mate free rein to care for her. The fuzzy feeling started to abate from her mind her fever braking from the potions bath. And with it her realization that she had peed with a man in the room and had shown no shame of it at the time… but now her mind clear she became self-conscious of more than just her badly functions but her bodies reactions as well as strong hands ran over her skin cleansing it of evidence of her fevers.

Fenrir took few liberties as he washed his mate just enjoying the feel of her young firm body as he washed her flushed skin his own body reacting to her nearness but he was male that was just the way things worked.

Fenrir noticed the change in Hermione's body language and came to the conclusion that with her mind clear her modesty had returned and decided that he would spare her the embarrassment as much as he could and pulled them from the bath wrapping a towel around her and draping one around his own hips out of habit and with a gentle hand on her back lead Hermione from the bathroom.

"Let's get you fed little lamb." His voice was deep and warm and Hermione sighed it was nice to hear his voice the morning had been rather quite.

Hermione's voice was rough from sleeping so long.

"I'm famished!" she managed much to Fenrir's delight.

He chuckled as he pulled out clothes for them both to wear.

"Come, we shall eat in the dining room today."

Hermione slowly reached for the hand Fenrir offered her and they proceeded to the dining room in their suite, where the others were already eating.

Kevin, Kalvin, Levi and … Remus.

The sound of hungry men echoed around the room.

"…pass the bacon."

"… give me a biscuit."

"… orange juice or apple juice?"

Silver ware scrapped plates as they ate and talked amongst themselves.

"Morning boss!" called Levi from across the room.

" 'ermio!" she smiled at the greeting as Fenrir continued to pull her to their seats.

Sitting her to his right and beside Levi instead of to his left beside Remus.

It was obvious to everyone the distrust they had for poor Remus as far as Hermione was concerned.

Remus just smiled slightly and ignored it.

"Hermione dear how are you feeling?" Remus inquired, and then took another bite of his eggs, which he swirled around in his gravy along with his home bread as he usually did.

Hermione was a bit distracted at first as she watched both Fenrir and Levi pile food on her plate quickly. Her first instinct was to object but then her stomach reminded her just how hungry she really was so instead of complaining she grabbed up her fork and then glanced up at Remus with a smile.

"With my hands of course!" she replied brightly and took a bite moaning as her taste buds exploded with flavor.

Hermione glanced up as she took another bite trying not to shovel her food in as quickly as possible; Remus was frozen with his fork half way to his mouth. Eyes wide staring at her the noise from everyone else quieted down just slightly so they could pay attention to what was happening between Hermione and Remus?

Then she just could not resist ruffling Remus's … fur a little further.

So with a straight face she added to her comment just as Remus had finally eaten that bite of food he had been holding in front of his nose and turned to his juice taking a huge gulp.

"Actually this morning I'm feeling with Fenrir's hands." Her voice lowered huskily at the end of the sentence and Remus sprayed the table with apple juice.

Levi and the twins guffawed and Fenrir had the biggest grin split his face as he chortled proudly, then proceeded to thump Remus on the back good naturedly until he quit coughing.

"Merlin's saggy ball sack 'ermione!" Kevin chocked out.

"You nearly gave 'em a heart attack you did!" Came Kalvin's reply.

Poor Remus looked scandalized, mouth agape eyebrows rose high.

"Miss Granger!" Remus stuttered out. Hermione giggled and a wide grin split her face.

"Yes Professor?" She asked innocently.

Remus huffed clearly ruffled by the small indo… really he was over reacting.

"You've been spending too much time with those twins!" he hissed.

Kalvin made an indignant noise while Kevin tried to defend them.

All the while, Hermione stuffed herself and when her plate was empty, she had seconds as the twins spoke in that special way that twins do.

"Hey, we resent that…"Kevin began.

"We didn't teach her…" Kalvin picked up.

"To think dirty thoughts…" Kevin added.

"And then tell you about it!" Kalvin finished miffed that the older werewolf would even think such a thing. Besides, if they had taught her such things they would have proudly admitted to it! He huffed for good measure.

Finally, Remus seemed to recover himself, but it was Hermione who answered for him.

"He means the Weasley twins." She managed around a bite of bacon.

Remus noticed Hermione's appetite had grown. With the changes accruing with in her body, she would need the extra nutrients.

"She already has a set of twins?" Kalvin pouted with a dejected look on his face.

"We'll just have to make her like us more!" declared Kevin with a sausage link pointed at her and she smiled at him.

Everyone had relaxed and conversation flowed easily as they all finished their breakfast. That is until they were interrupted by a horrible screech that gave the same effect as running fingernails down a chalk board and frightful looking creature smashed into several of the breakfast dishes and did a little flip-flop before righting itself and shaking both of its ugly little heads then hopping over to Fenrir and sticking out its leg for Fenrir to take the missive from it.

Disgruntled, Fenrir too the missive and the… creature bounded over to Remus both heads cocking in different angles as it screeched again and dove happily into Remus's plate.

Remus pushed back into his seat both hands up in the air out of reach but ready in case he had need to fend the bird like creature off.

"What is that?" Hermione and Remus chorused together as the others snickered all eyes on the bird thing.

"McNair!" Fenrir explained.

"He fancies himself the mad scientist and likes to cross breed creatures and sometimes ends up with beast such as…well that!" Fenrir gestured to the two-headed bird. He frowned as he read the missive. He was not happy about this interruption, but it was important that he play the part.

With a sigh, he threw the paper on the table and stood catching Hermione's attention.

"I must leave pet."

At first Hermione was confused. Then… comprehension dawned in her lovely honey eyes and she staggered to her feet in panic bringing the other occupants of the table up with her in case she needed to be restrained.

"What? No! No, no, no not there!" she cried all eyes watched as Fenrir wrapped his arms around a distraught Hermione and started to walk her back toward their bedroom when Remus made to follow he was stopped by Kevin's strong hand on his arm.

Remus Pursed his lips but nodded his head so the three men at the table started cleaning up the table but when a house elf popped in they decided to occupy themselves with the two headed bird that was pecking at the candle sticks in the center of the table.

It took some fancy wand work and a few less feathers but they finally got the beast out of the dining room window.

Fenrir sat on the side of the bed with Hermione standing between his legs crying as he held her snug against his body and petted her.

The potions were wearing off and leaving her strung out and emotional.

"I must go, but I shall return as soon as I'm able." Fenrir stated firmly. He had to be firm or else he would strip them both naked and snuggle her into the bed and not come out until she felt better! For now, that was not an option, though it was exactly what he wanted to do.

Hermione was unable to speak. She did not understand her feelings or how to cope with them so she hiccupped a little sob and remained quiet. Fenrir seemed to understand.

"I know you're confused and emotional due to the changes happening and normally I would not leave you to go through this without me by your side but it is necessary and I will leave Levi to care for you while I'm away and after I return then Remus may visit again. However, only while I am here! He is not permitted to visit otherwise! Understand?" His voice quiet but firm and reassuring

.

"I understand." she whispered and draped herself over his shoulder her arms around his neck her face hid in the crook of his neck and her body quieted down.

Fenrir's strong arms held his mate reassuringly and he relished the fact that his scent calmed her body.

He rose to his feet as a knock sounded at their bedroom door.

"Enter." He called and wrapped his arms around Hermione as Remus entered the room.

Fenrir narrowed his eyes at him but gave a nod of permission to come closer.

He would let him visit for a moment but the pup was leaving as he did! So that he knew, there would not be any trouble with the sneaky order member.

At Fenrir's nod, Remus crossed the room to Hermione and opened his arms for her to walk into them, and she did.

He rested his cheek on her head as she sniffled.

"There, there now all will be well soon enough. You will see. Soon you will be feeling better and be out fighting with the rest of these mutts! It'll be like old times again!" Fenrir's head snapped up and narrowed his eyes.

"You taught her to fight!" he accused tightly.

Hermione squeezed Remus and then released him, giving him a watery smile. He returned the smile and then confessed to the accusation.

"Yes, well someone had to make sure the three of them stood some sort of a chance in the wilderness!" Remus had been a bit miffed that Albus had even agreed to Hermione joining the young wizards on their mission. Nevertheless, Albus insisted that they would not survive without her, so he held his peace and did his part to help them be ready.

Fenrir on the other hand was reluctant to admit that the pup had done well in teaching the young cubs to protect themselves, so having sat down to put his boots on he rose and paced over to the table across the room and started rearranging some of the potions that sat there.

Hermione who had been watching every move Fenrir made was admiring how his shirt flared out around his firm chest being caught by the gust of air produced from his quick steps around the room. Her arousal started to fill the room causing Fenrir and Remus to turn toward her, with nostrils flaring taking in her scent, when she suddenly burst into tears, just as poor Levi entered the room.

Yeah, it was never a good thing when a woman burst into tears at the sight of you!

A look of sympathy passed over Levi's face as he strolled across the room to Hermione as he spoke to Fenrir, all the while giving Remus the stink-eye!

No one could say that he was talented at multitasking.

"Twins are ready." Fenrir looked at Levi as he climbed on the bed and situated himself so that he sat with sniffling Hermione between his legs, still glaring at Remus every time he tried to move closer.

Fenrir smiled as he watched Levi attempt to comfort Hermione. It was not that Fenrir was insensitive to what his mate was going through just that he expected the mood swings and sometimes you just have to let them work through the confusing feelings on their own.

"Did they shrink the tent?" We maybe a few days before we make it back." Fenrir warned.

"Yup, got the tent shrunk just waiting for your lazy ars… er behind!" Levi corrected quickly gazing down at Hermione's head a little panicked.

Fenrir growled playfully at Levi as an anxious Remus could do nothing but stay standing by the wall and watch… with trepidation… that is unless he wanted to return to Head Quarter with a hand missing and in need of medical treatment to remove his wand from the depths of his bowels!

Hermione tried desperately to shrug off Levi's hands as they moved over her arms in a comforting manor, so Fenrir retrieved a potion from the table and stood in front of Hermione grasping her by the chin and looking into her eyes as Levi held her in a tight embrace…

"Wait what are you giving her?" Remus protested anxiously.

"Quite!" barked Fenrir.

"… but, but…" but it was too late Fenrir had already tipped the potion down her throat!

The affects were almost immediate

Hermione's body began to relax, a goofy grin spread across her face, and she giggled.

Fenrir and Levi shared a wide-eyed look then turned to Remus. Hermione was not supposed to go … silly?

"Calming draught?" Remus asked with an exasperated huff at nod. Remus just shook his head.

"Well I did try to warn you now you'll just have to deal with her drunken state until she passes out! She has peculiar reactions to calming draught!"

"Severus suggested we only give her mild sedative instead of a common house hold calming draught. Hah! Since you refused to listen to me the first time I will warn you again. Watch her closely don't let her roam around and the next few days she'll be as hateful as a horntail in heat!" He groused causing Hermione to giggle again.

"Grrumpy!" she managed.

"Yes!" He snapped at her. "I'm grumpy!" Remus huffed and stalked over to Hermione who was still in the same position she was in when she had been force fed the potion with a little smile on her face. The only difference was that Levi's grip now supported her limp body to keep her from sliding out into the floor.

"I'm taking my leave my dear; I'll come back in a few days to check on you!" Remus told her as he bent over and kissed her on top of the head.

"Bye, bye." She chimed and wiggled her fingers lazily in his direction in an attempt to wave him fare well.

Remus smiled down at her. "Bye, bye."

"Remember, she's pissed don't let her near any water by herself! We wouldn't want her to drown now would we?"

"Good day." Was Remus's last parting words as he strolled out of the room and toward the apparition point.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own the Harry Potter Characters!**

**Hope ya enjoy!**

Chosen Mate 15

Fenrir and Levi shared a look of amusement at the little witch as she attempted to make her mouth twitch back and forth as if she had an itch.

"..Mm hungry." She mumbled out. Levi gave a snort and disentangled himself from her to get more food.

"That I can handle luv." Then he was gone.

Hermione looked Fenrir over with a critical blurry eye as she swayed slightly from side to side.

"Merlin you're beautiful." She sighed Fenrir smirked. Oh yeah she was totally pissed.

"As are you darling." He cooed, reaching down and grasping the hem of her shirt he pulled it slowly up and over her head.

Fenrir could hear her heart rate accelerate as she stood up wobbling slightly putting her hand on his chest for balance.

While Fenrir shrugged off his shirt, Hermione admired his maleness, sliding her hands over his body freely admiring how the muscles twitched as her hands slid across them.

Taking her wondering hands one at a time, Fenrir slid them into the sleeves of the shirt he had just taken off, and then buttoned it up, proceeding to roll the sleeves up so that it would not cover up her hands.

While he was busy with one hand the other would run over his body, up and down his chest, over his side, and down … down until he felt her grasp a handful of his ass and give a firm squeeze! Fenrir's eyes darkened with lust as Hermione moaned while squeezing his rear again.

He was sure to have blue balls before he returned to her from this trip! Tilting her head up he kissed her long and slow, she moaned again, her womanly sent filling the room. Fenrir moaned at the scent of her as his dick gave a throb as if it would burst from his britches, and claim her all on its own without his help.

With a sigh, Fenrir forced himself to pull away from her capturing her wandering hands so that he could try to show some semblance of control since she was….well inebriated he wanted to show some form of restraint although his body wanted nothing more than to say... _Fuck it!_ Throw her on the bed, and drive himself into her heat until she passed out from pleasure and then some!

Ah, a distraction! Levi came bouncing through the door with trays of food floating behind him and a picture of water which bumped into his head as he stopped to suddenly to take in Hermione's state. Which was, she was swaying back and forth not able to stand still on her own, as if she were on a boat?

"Right then, picnic style looks to be the best choice for dining here." He spoke mostly to himself as he grabbed a quilt off the nearby chair and spread it on the floor and rushed about placing pillows to make sitting more comfortable.

Meanwhile Fenrir wrapped Hermione in his arms for one last kiss before he left.

Fenrir decided he needed one last feel of his new bride's delicious warmth before leaving and he delighted in her gasps and moans when he rolled his hips against hers.

"We will finish this when I return." He whispered and gave her a squeeze as Levi wrapped one arm around Hermione's waist taking her hand in his free one leading her to the little brunch he had gathered.

The look of almost panic that Hermione shot over her shoulder at Fenrir was almost his undoing. Besides he did not have a dark mark it is not as if the evil bastard could track him down. Yet with a deep breath, he stilled his nerves and instincts to cater to his changing mate. It was important that he keep his cover in this war.

"I shall return soon pet, Levi will tend to you until I return." Fenrir met Levi's eyes as he spoke his next words.

"You know what to do if she gets if she misbehaves." Fenrir's voice was stern. Levi dropped his head and when his eyes met Fenrir's, once again Fenrir could read the determination in the set of his Beta's body. He gave Fenrir a curt nod. A small up tilt of his lips showed he was pleased with the answer Levi gave him.

"Good." then he was gone.

With a sigh and a frown, Hermione stumbled over to the blanket just as her stomach growled again. If she had been in a state of mind to comprehend the conversation that had just flowed between Fenrir and Levi she would have thrown a fit at being treated as a child! Yet as it was the exchange passed right by her this time.

Her mind was so fuzzy that she could not think of anything except that she was a little dizzy and _starving!_ The only problem was … she could not seem to get her arms and hands to function precisely what she wanted them to.

Levi smiled down at Hermione, scooped her up off her face, and settled her against the pillows.

"There, there now darling lets feed you up a bit, the changes take a lot out of ya." He cooed at her. Somewhere in the back of her brain told her that she should be protesting to the babying she was receiving but she just could not really bring herself to care now. For he had said something about food and as long as she got it, she really did not care how it occurred as long as it made her stomach stop trying to eat her backbone!

Seeing her relaxed bonelessly, Levi decided to take it upon himself to feed her before she passed out.

For about ten minutes, she ate for him without moving from her spot, after she finished and drank her water her eyes drooped.

"Wolfie," Levi called. A few moments later a house elf popped in wearing a toga like covering.

"We're done here, I think." Levi glance at Hermione as her eyes shut and then snapped open again; she was adorable trying not to fall asleep.

The elf snapped his fingers and their lunch vanished.

Levi climbed to his feet tossing pillows on the bed before he went to pull Hermione to her feet.

"Alrighty pumpkin let's get ya ready for a nap." She was going to need to sleep a lot for a while. Since the full moon was, only a couple of days away she would not have to suffer for many more days. Poor thing.

He just hated that she would be ill for so long, but he would support her and care for her until his master returned to take over. Levi knew that had their rolls been reversed, Master Fenrir would have taken care of his mate if he had been the one that was left with no choice but to leave her while her body went through the changes and fevers. He could see the pain in his master's eyes as he walked away from his new bride.

He almost felt sorry for whoever had the privilege of being in his master's presence for they were certain to catch the brunt of his rage and anguish for having to leave his ill mate.

Levi maneuvered Hermione over to the side of the bed trying to keep the little woman from toppling over before they got there. Her legs seemed to have turned into Jell-O and therefore allowed little support.

Levi having to support Hermione with his own body, her back to his chest and his chin on her shoulder in an attempt to hold her still. As he reached around one hand splayed on her abdomen, helping hold her, the other hand he tried to unbutton her jeans with, but she decided that now would be a good time to put up a struggle.

"No, no, no. "She sang. Levi rolled his eyes and tried using both hands to accomplish his task as she wiggled trying to get away from him.

"Now Mr…." she trailed off not remembering his name.

"Levi, princess it's Levi." He said softly for he was close to her ear and did not want to hurt her. "Mr. Princess you are being… "She paused for a moment searching for the right word. "Naughty." She slurred. Levi snickered and started pushing her jeans from her hips.

"No Precious I'm not being naughty. We are gonna take a nap so you will start feeling better. Remember? I'm just gonna take care of you till Fenrir gets back m'kay?" he kissed cheek and then shimmied her jeans down her thighs. Not waiting until her jeans were completely off, she began crawling over the side of the bed with them still clinging to the calves of her legs.

Levi snickered but wrestled the stiff fabric free, tugged the blankets out from under her, he then shed his own jeans and climbed into the bed beside Hermione. She sighed into the sleeve of Fenrir's borrowed shirt as she snuggled into the pillows on her belly.

Levi was pleased that his master hand finally chosen a mate after all of these long years and gave a soft smile to the young woman who had stolen Fenrir's heart with her feisty attitude and spunk. Then he pulled her closer tucking her small frame against his bare chest under his chin and kissed the wild curls that lay there.

"Sweet dreams precious." He mumbled chuckling as her soft snore met his ears. Then he joined her in slumber, he was gonna need his rest to take care of his Masters changing mate. He just hoped she did not lose her temper and bite him that would only serve to piss him off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chosen Mate 16

The Trip

Fenrir stood in front of the magical camp. Kevin and Kalvin had set out to get fire wood, although it was a wizards tent there fore magical the boys enjoyed the chance to get away from Fenrir and his dark mood. Preferring to build a camp fire the muggle way and laze about till bed time roasting meat on sticks just for the fun of it.

Fenrir on the other hand was in a foul mood forced to leave his changing mate to cater to the whims of a psycho!

Just the thought made growls rumble in his chest. With a loud '_pop'_ Fenrir disapparated to Malfoy manor. Yes someone was going to catch the brunt of his wrath.

In a large ball room on a dais sat a throne like chair. A comfortable throne like chair, after all this is the new age.

A soft cushion was the seat and the back rest had firm yet comfortable support, serpents intertwined up and around the chair from the legs, up the arms, till they met just over the owners head. The man if one could call him that, sat on his throne of evil, had a smooth plain head, no hair could be seen at all on his body.

His eyes were as red as rubies and seemed to glow when enraged, his face lacked a nose and in its place only two slits lay,his lips were no longer the luscious plump red that they once were but now thin and just as pale as the rest of his person.

Power radiated from his very presence , his anger filled the room causing it to feel claustrophobic.

At this moment all of this raw energy was focused on one follower in particular or rather the wizards whole family!

The wizard knelt before his master on one bended knee, his head bowed as he waited for permission to raise his head.

At this time Fenrir shoved, open the doors with to much force so that they clanged against the walls to announce his arrival, after all he did have a repetition to hold up.

He strutted to the throne and stopped with some distance between himself and the blond aristocrat and sneered at him which was returned even though the blond's head was still bowed.

Lucius's distaste for the wolf was evident.

Fenrir bowed his head in a respectful manor to the Dark Lord on the throne. His repressed fury making his voice gruffer.

"You requested my presence my Lord?" Fenrir's deep voice was nearly a growl as he spoke.

"Wolf Master." He practically cooed . Fenrir raised his head at the title this man had never used for him before and was immediately on the guard. The dick was way to cheery, and you just couldn't trust a cheery nutcase! The title was one of respect among his kind, yet he waited to see what such a title would cost him, for the Dark Lord respected on one.

With a flick of his wand the Dark Lord had the blond minion shackled to the floor unable to rise from his kneeling position and he gasped, then pulled at his restraints for a moment in panic. Then he closed his eyes in an attempt to regain control of his emotions. The Dark Lord watching with open glee the reaction of his captive. But soon, said captive sat slumped still in his spot and tried to fight off the fear that gripped him. His appearance was calm and defeated but Fenrir could smell the fear that rolled off him in waves. That he could not hid from the sensitive nose of the wolf.

"Our dear friend Lucius has proven himself incompetent. I have called you here to help punish him." The Dark Lord intoned. Down to business now. Not that Fenrir was apposed to punishing Lucius, quiet the opposite in fact. He would gladly teach the pompous prick a lesson in manors! Fenrir smirked over at Lucius in his bonds. The wizard always thought of himself as better than everyone else.

Turning himself toward Lucius he prepared himself to shift forms.

"Not Yet!" The Dark Lord hissed.

Fenrir froze and cocked his head in the direction of the Dark Lord for further instruction.

"Tell me wolf master, do you know the best way to cut a Father to the quick? Hm?" he continued on without waiting for an answer.

"The quickest way to rip a father's heart from his chest, without even touching him is by injuring the child or in this case the son … Draco." He lectured happily. Then he smirked down at Lucius to witness the absolute horror on his face and cackled a hair raising sound.

"And ..." Voldemort began joyfully. " to add insult to injury you make said father watch as the son is ….Punished!" he ended with a hiss and Fenrir felt his hackles rise as if he were being threatened himself.

The Dark Lord clapped his hands, then pulled up his sleeve to his own dark mark

and summoned Draco to him.

"Now clear the room the rest of you when the boy shows send him in." the order was followed with haste.

"No, no , please...!" Lucius began to beg but the Dark Lord silenced him with a flick of his wand, then turned toward Fenrir to give instruction. The sight of the proud Malfoy, on his knees begging for mercy for his son, was heart wrenching to witness, yet Fenrir did not show any emotion.

"The boy is now yours Beast Master. I want him turned and under your … tender care." He leered.

"Oh, and Fenrir?" Fenrir raised his eyebrows in silent question as to what he wanted.

The Dark Lord flicked his wand at the candles to dim the light, darkness surrounded them, but for a select few spaced around the room giving off just enough light to see shapes. He settled himself down in his throne as he spoke the next words.

"Hunt the boy. I want to witness his terror and I want his father to witness the brutality you are so famous for. Teach them what terror truly is." Fenrir smirked and growled as he started shifting shape.

The wolf loved the smell of fear and relished in the act of frightening people. It would seem that this day the Malfoys would be the ones to face his wrath. Even though he agreed that no father should have to go through this at least the boy would be safe from the Dark Lord once he encased in Fenrir's domain.

Now Fenrir slunk off to a corner in the dark to await his prey, giving Lucius a quick lick from his chin to hairline just for good measure and coughed a barking laugh as Lucius mouthed obscenities at him, earning amusement from the Dark Lord as well. Then he placed himself in the shadows to await his prey.

Lucius was horrified and his struggles were much entertainment to the twisted Dark Lord. Who watched the events unfold before him with excitement.

Lucius, restrained, and unable to make so much as the chains he was shackled with rattle for even they were silenced with magic. All the while his beloved son... his only son was being hunted by that by that _beast!_ In his own home, while he was helpless to even try to interfere!

It was a disgrace!

It was humiliating!

It was... it was like his heart was being ripped from his chest! His precious child being punished for something he was found _lacking_ for. His _baby_ in the hands of that horrid beast! Being hunted and if not killed then turned into that same horrible creature that hunts him!

The cries of young Draco Malfoy rang out through the whole of Malfoy Manor, as others restrained Narcissa in another room as growls echoed the cries of agony!

The proud Malfoy's were humbled, brought low as their only son was mauled by the were-wolf and they remained unable to even attempt to save him they only prayed that some higher power would intercede and save young Draco's life.

That day Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy questioned their loyalties to Lord Voldemort,

for why would anyone want to follow a master who could be so cruel. They would work from the inside to bring down this mad man. For no one hurt the Malfoy's and lived to tell about it!

A blood curdling scream rang out and even Bellatrix shuddered at the pain in that scream, disgusted that her pureblood nephew, if he survived would now be nothing but a halfbreed monster, the boy would no longer be able to keep the Malfoy line pure.

Surely death would be better than not being pure of blood in her mind, and so she began to plot the demise of her only nephew if he were unfortunate enough to survive.

Though it displeased Bellatrix greatly to have such pure blood tainted, she would not speak out against her beloved master, for it was he who gave her, her freedom back and had her released from Azkaban prison and therefore her loyalties would forever remain with the wizard she considered to be the greatest wizard of all times.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok I do not own the Harry Potter characters and I make no money from the writings of these stories!**

**Now here is a quick update and I wanted to let you all know that I am working on this story and I hope to finish it soon I am several chapters ahead in my journal but have not typed it any of it out yet.**

**I am now expecting baby number 3 and lets face it this early along the toilet is my best friend! Hopefully that will change soon and my hopes are to finish this story before time for the baby to come. Hopefully anyhow! Just wanted everyone to know what my intentions are.**

**So in-between homeschooling, and puking, and such I am writing so hold on my lovelies!**

**Your beloved **

**Minx**

Chosen Mate 17

Back in the forest at camp!

Fenrir reappeared with a crack startling both Kevin and Kalvin, while dumping an unconscious Draco on the ground at their feet.

"Blimey!" Kevin bellowed.

"Ya almost made me jump into the fire pit, you did!" he complained at being startled.

"I think I may have peed a little!" Kalvin said hoarsely in low voice, embarrassed as he poked at Draco with his boot.

"Care to fill us in?" he asked pointing to the blood that covered Fenrir's chest and the bleeding unconscious wizard in a heap on the ground.

"Malfoy senior's punishment for fouling up a mission!" Fenrir sneered in disgust. The Malfoy's always though themselves above those like Fenrir and never failed to act superior whenever the opportunity arose. It would be delightful to finally show him his place.

Lucius was despicable; he could not even protect his own cub.

Now the boy belonged to him if he made it through transition stage.

"Now, we have a Malfoy to break and rid of those fool ideas that he is better than everyone else. Take him back to my quarters. I'll be there by midnight." Fenrir sneered and then barked out his orders.

The twins scurried about the camp flicking their wands and packing up. Well at least he did not try to hex them.

Hogwarts Headmasters office.

Remus Lupin paced back and forth in front of the hearth.

Dumbledore sat in a chair in front of said fireplace fingers steepled before him as he pondered the news that his star pupil had been taken and Claimed by the local were-wolf pack Alpha!

"There's nothing we could do to bring Ms. Granger home then?" he asked tentatively.

Remus huffed, a little annoyed at the head Master's unwillingness to accept the fact that Hermione would no longer be running about the countryside solving riddles and hunting down missing pieces of some nutjob's soul!

"No!" He barked at Dumbledore much to the old man's surprise.

Closing his eyes Remus took a calming breath, and then tried again.

"Right now, we have the loyalty of the pack and unofficially they help us out whenever possible. If we would dare try to take from them one that has been claimed as their own..." Remus shook his head at the thought of those consensuses.

"It would not be the Dark Lord we would have to worry about any longer because the Pack would declare war on us! Albus, you fail to understand the severity of the situation! Ms. Granger has become the mated wife of the Alpha! Morgana 's tits man!"

"The packs from all around the neighboring countries would unite together for an Alpha's mate and we would be brutalized, murdered, raped, and some of us would then be brought under the dominance of the Alpha and become part of his pack forever under his thumb!" Remus growled.

Ok so the deep breathing was not working for him tonight!

Albus had known that it would not go over well to suggest such a thing as to try to reclaim their missing member of the trio from the were-wolves but somehow he had not imagined that it would cause such dire consequences.

"Oh dear, I must say we cannot afford to lose the wolves and have them as enemies!" At this

Remus scoffed.

"Oh how nice of you to see the light finally!" his reply was scathing.

The head master narrowed his eyes at Remus's attitude.

"It would do you well to mind your tongue Remus." The head Master's vice was soft with a steel edge to it.

Mooney answered the challenge coming to the surface with a growl his eyes flashing the amber of the wolf.

"On second thought, perhaps you should be on your way for now the full moon is the night after next, we shall meet again on Monday.

"Good day to you both! I feel the wards shifting company is coming." Albus addressed Mooney as well as Remus deciding he personally did not stand a chance going rounds with a were-wolf even one as suppressed as Mooney.

Remus gave a curt nod of his head and fled the building as swiftly as possible diving into all the hidden passages ways he could find. If he did not pay a visit to a certain witch soon and slack his urges with lust, he would end up brawling with someone eventually. For Merlin's sake, Mooney nearly decided to bite Albus the old bat knows better than to get mouthy with him this close to the moon! Shaking his head, he dashed to the apparition point. There was someone he needed to screw the daylights out of!

Back home in Fenrir's Quarters.

Hermione moaned every muscle in her body felt like it was twitching trying to bunch up in spasms.

It hurt like Hell!

"Bloody Fu…!" she moaned again as an extreme source of heat at her scooted closer to her a strong arm wrapped around her body and scooted her closer to the wonderful heat. She sighed in relief the pain and twitching was still there but the heat from the body next to hers gave some relief. She felt like death warmed over and her head felt like it would split into.

She would have been content to just lay there in the oven like warmth had her bladder not made its needs known.

With a groan and huff, she wiggled; lose of the arms that held her safe and warm not even realizing who was in the bed with her, only that it felt natural that someone was there.

She crawled over the large body and slid to the floor head first with a thump. Then continued on her way trying to crawl to the doorframe of the loo so that she could pull herself up. She reallllyy had to pee!

She hears a muffled. "You alright there princess?" but only gave a grunt in reply and staggered to her feet and into the loo giving the door a shove on her way by to close it though it did not manage catch so it was therefore still cracked open as she managed a sigh of relief finally making it to her destination.

Hermione stopped by the sink and plucked a toothbrush out of the little cup holder. Slather on some paste and brushed her teeth, because let's face it her mouth tasted like butt and it probably didn't smell much better.

When her mouth tasted better, she ran the brush through her hair, making her feel a little bit better.

Just as she was cleaning out the brush, Levi came in, Hermione did a double take and her eyes widened in the mirror as she caught sight of his naked back side as he propped the lid up on the toilet and began to relieve himself with a groan, paying no mind what so ever to her presents.

Realizing that she was staring her cheeks turned red and she stumbled out of the room with her eyes adverted.

That is when she heard all the commotion going on in the outer rooms.

Loud growls, screeches, crying, …begging from the sound of it.

Hermione rushed from the room at the sound of a struggle. Her hearing had amplified due to the proximity of the moon, and her ongoing change.

She had felt the tension, and she feared that the others had finally decided to have a tousle with Remus despite the fact that he was her friend.

Fear shot down her spine!

Adrenaline rushed through her veins, giving her speed, her aches and pains forgotten for the time, as the fear for her mentor's safety clutched at her heart.

Someone screeched so loud it hurt her sensitive ears and she covered her ears as she ran faster toward the sounds of the fight.

Crashes, and grunts, cries of pain, and panic, and cussing filled the hallway as Hermione slid to a stop just inside the living room. Trying to make her mind process what she was seeing.

There in the far corner of the huge room, she could see three ... Men to say they were all wizards would be unfair in case one of them happened to have once been muggle.

So not the time to think of that!

Concentrate! She scolded herself.

She could not tell who they were from all the struggling going on, that and the fact that she really had not known them long enough to discern their voices.

However, from the looks of things whoever was on the floor was trying to fight his way out!

Anger rushed through her body. She glanced back over her shoulder at the sound of her name and saw a frantic looking Levi trying to pull his jeans up over his butt and tuck in his boxers as he stumbled toward in to attempt to keep her out of the tussle.

He did not care what the others thought, jeans chaff if you did not wear under garments!

In that instance where their eyes met Levi saw the wolf lurk behind her eyes as they flashed the eerie color of the wolf right before she scuttled away from Levi's reach and bull dozed her way between the twins to get to her former professor.

"Bloody hell!" Levi cursed following Hermione to try to rein her in.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed d congrats on my little bundle!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Now Here is another chapter to hopefully tide you over. It has been edited once but I have no beta and whenever I manage to go over it again I'll repost new edits then. Hopefully it wont be horrible!**

**XXXXXXX**

Chosen Mate 18

Hermione dashed forward and away from Lev's graving fingers.

"What in the blue blazes is going on here?" The twins turned around at Hermione's shout and she stopped eyes wide at the sight of them blood smeared and dirty, long hair disheveled.

Then her eyes focused on the person sprawled out on the floor whimpering and trying to curl into a ball in order to make himself as small as his long frame would allow.

She began to move towards the bleeding figure on the floor when arms as strong as steel, trapped her arms to her sides and left her struggling.

"No, no, no princess." Levi growled in her ear. The wolf that was lurking just under the surface answered to Levi's challenge and she growled back!

Eyes flashing amber lips pulled back she snarled at Levi, a warning and when he still did not release her, well she resorted to drastic measures.

She bet her head forward and Kevin's eyes widened as Kalvin called out…

"…watch it mate!" but it was too late for Levi to counter Hermione's attack, and she sank her teeth into his arm viciously, and then snarled when she tasted his blood.

Levi howled in pain. The teeth free arm released Hermione's waist and Levi grabbed a handful of her frazzled brown hair in an attempt to wrench her off his arm.

"She's got 'er first taste of blood mate and the moons full tomorrow night, it's gonna be hell to bring her outa it!"

Kalvin was frantic as he and Kevin tried to restrain Hermione's flailing arms without being scratched to pieces.

"She's like a wet cat growling and spittin like tha'" Kevin remarked as he struggled against Hermione's small frame to gain control over her.

"Why the hell is it so hard to hold the lil shit still?" Kalvin growled.

"Shut the hell up she's about ta take a chunk outa my friggin arm!" Levi ground out between clenched teeth.

"Hermione, doll turn lose my arm darling. I'm sorry we'll check on the pup together alright?"

Though, red-hot fire raced up his arm Levi tried to coach Hermione into releasing him to no avail. The new pup in the corner forgotten in all the commotion.

Fed up with trying to baby Hermione, Levi growled and instead of trying to pull his arm free, he decided to **stuff it down her throat!**

Therefore, taking said arm he pulled it firmly against her mouth and started adding pressure harshly. Either she would release him or have her teeth broken out… it was her choice! Moreover, just for spite since the little chit was taking a chunk out of his arm he buried his head in her shoulder and gave her a harsh nip, enough to bring blood but not do much damage.

Hermione responded with a yelp, disengaged her jaw from Levis arm, and swiftly moved away from him and over to the new pup.

Levi clutched the towel that Kevin had handed him to his arm and bent over at the waist to put pressure on the wound, all the while he glared daggers at Hermione as she crouched protectively in front of the pup, growling her warning.

"Maybe we should give 'er some space, yeah?" Kalvin suggested.

Levi could see some sanity coming back into her eyes and she looked horrified at what she had done but was still weary of the others at the moment.

Hermione battled an internal war between protecting or fleeing. She could not believe she had bitten Levi so savagely! Though a small voice in her mind told her that he deserved what he got and more because he challenged them!

Trying to ignore the side of her that tried to encourage her to pick a fight with Levi because he thought he was stronger than she was, she glanced around and started backing closer to the injured party whimpering behind her.

Levi made to step forward again and Hermione tensed... Luckily, Kevin and Kalvin put restraining hands on him to hold him at bay.

"Let her be for a moment mate." Kevin whispered.

"Let's see what she does, just be ready…"Kalvin started.

"… In case, she tries to kill 'em!" Kevin finished as they just watched.

Hermione, keeping the other three in front of her in her sights, shifted so she could examine the injured one.

She raised her hand to move the hair away from his face and he flinched away squeezing his eyes tight as if waiting to be struck.

Hermione frowned but persevered anyhow.

She knew it was not Remus for a few moments before she had bitten Levi, but with all the dirt and blood she could not tell just who exactly who it was.

Brushing the dirty hair out of his face, she noticed that the hair was probably blonde, but she knew several blonde-haired people including some of the pack that she had seen earlier in the week.

Her breath caught in her throat.

_No it couldn't be!_

But it was.

"Malfoy?" she whispered gently but loud enough that he heard her and opened his frightened grey eyes and her eyes filled with tears a single tear rolled don his cheek leaving a trail on his dirty shin.

Hermione started searching him over she could smell fresh blood, and a lot of it.

Although one side of her said that the blood smelled good, the other side was trying not to turn green and puke on Malfoy as she saw the savage wound on his shoulder.

"Granger?" he asked tentatively not believing that he was not hallucinating.

"Yea," she replied softly.

"Come on let's get you taken care of, yea?" she pulled one of Draco's arms over her shoulder and with his weak help they staggered to their feet.

"Move!" she commanded lowly at the three who stood in her way and they parted to let her and the young wizard pass.

Levi, Kevin, and Kalvin all shared a look and then scrambled down the hallway behind Hermione and her load.

She shoved the door to her bedroom open, she and Draco staggering under his weigh and into the doorframe.

Malfoy moaned in pain but tried to keep his feet under him.

"Why would you help me?" he whispered to Hermione as they stumbled about the room.

She glanced up at him biting her lip then answered as truthfully as she could.

She shrugged. "It's who I am Malfoy and honestly I hate to see even you go through this." She did not pity him, no not at all but she sympathized with me whole-heartedly.

Draco started at her for a moment then nodded his head. "It's Draco." He said and as much as it surprised her, she was grateful for the truce and nodded in acceptance.

"Call me Hermione." At his nod, they continued on to the bathroom.

Levi hovered behind Hermione to catch her in case there was need. Her body shook with the extra weight and sweat broke out on her forehead.

He boy was not much better. About half a head taller than Hermione made it a little more difficult for him trying to use Hermione's smaller frame as a brace for his weakened state.

Finally, Hermione sort of dropped the boy as she also leaned against the side of the deep tub.

Struggling she managed to get his arm off her so she could move, for he was almost dead weight.

Breathing heavy Hermione glanced at her partner who was panting beside of her.

"Merlin's saggy balls…pant… your… pant…a heavy bastard!" she complained.

Malfoy attempted to snort at her observations but winced in pain for his efforts.

He really did look horrible.

One of the twins took it upon himself to start the water in the tub while the other poured potions into it.

Levi stood propped against the wall and just observed realizing that Hermione obviously knew the young Malfoy.

Still breathing slightly heavy Hermione forced herself up onto her knees Fenrir's shirt coming down almost to her knees covering her no that she was in an upright position.

She nearly fell on Draco as she attempted to grasp his robes in her hand to get them off him.

He wheezed out a breath as her weight landed on his chest and his eyes bugged out slightly.

"Sorry bout tha' "she muttered.

"Trying to finish me off Granger?" he huffed in pain and irritation.

The virus had started spreading through his veins already and he was feverish and sweaty.

"Hush!" Hermione hissed her nostrils flared as she scented him. She could smell blood, and sweat, the scent of male, and the scent of wolf.

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on Draco's robes and suddenly Levi's hands were there trying to help her.

Frustrated she tried to bat his hands away so that she would have more room, only to have him swat her back and growl...

Then it started, Hermione growled at Levi and slapped his hands, he growled back and shoved her hands away and then they were in a slapping match.

Draco watched with half lidded yes, fever and chills wracked his body and his muscles contracted with pain and he groaned.

Hermione shrieked and shoved Levi in his chest and he stumbled back on his hunches.

A low growl rumbled in his chest and his eyes glowed the wolf amber.

Draco's voice broke the tense atmosphere.

"Had a dream like this once, Granger. Only this loser wasn't in it." He sneered at Levi.

To Hermione's great horror Levi's hand shot out and Draco's head snapped to the side quick enough to give someone whiplash!

Hermione had not even had a chance to scold Draco herself for his comments.

She rushed forward cradling Draco's face in her hands turning his face toward her a trickle of blood ran from his mouth but he didn't make a sound.

Hermione gave Levi the stink eye!

"Don't look at me that way princess." He growled and started unbuttoning

Draco's robes and shirt.

"There is pecking order around here and in it he is beneath me! (he growled) and it is my pleasure to remind him of it." Growling with frustration at the many buttons Levi grabbed his wand and vanished everything but Draco's boxers.

Draco yelped in an attempt at modesty and Hermione glowered at Levi again.

Deciding she had caused enough trouble Hermione found her feet and struggled to get Draco standing pulling him toward the tub.

Behind her, she noticed Levi stripping out of his clothes, not that the tub was not big enough but she really did not see why he was getting in the tub with Malfoy. She shrugged to herself and helped steady the young wizard currently using her as crutch.

Urging him forward she spoke lowly to him as if she were reassuring a small child. "In you go now. It'll help ease… well everything!" she muttered with dry humor.

A low whimper escaped Draco almost unheard to the room and they all sympathized with him knowing the spasms and fevered pain and poor Draco hadn't had the same slower pace that Hermione had been having compared to Draco's. Tomorrow night being the full moon and all.

Hermione helped Draco ease back into the tub and laid a folded towel at the back to cushion his neck and head somewhat.

When she returned to a standing position her whole, body trembled and she whipped the sweat from her bro with the back of her hand.

Levi took the distraction to pull her borrowed shirt off over her head.

" what are you doing?" She screeched trying to cover her breast in a vain attempt to keep the others from seeing.

"Hush." Levi commanded gently as he pulled Hermione into his naked chest. Her arms were crossed over her own chest and became slightly trapped as Levi wrapped his arms about her cradling her in an attempt to comfort.

"Sh." He shushed over Hermione's head he gave orders to one of the twins.

"Get her a tank out of the drawer." The thump of footsteps indicated his order had been followed.

A shirt was soon pulled down over her head and she struggled to get her arms in the holes with as much modesty as she could.

Then Levi turned her toward the tub.

Magically enhanced the tub was big enough for several people.

"The pup will drown if left unattended in water, and you are in need of the potions yourself." Trying to ignore the fact that Levi was naked and standing far to close, Hermione climbed into the water beside Malfoy.

She could not stand to leave him in a mess like that so she grabbed a flannel from the side of the tub and maneuvered Draco with the help of Levi to sit between her legs so she could manage to clean his pretty blonde hair of all the filth it had gathered in the last few hours.

Oh how she missed her wand! She could have him cleaned up and healed in no time.

So Hermione did all she could to comfort Draco, although she knew he was a right git the last time she had seen him sneering and calling her names, but things had changed since then months had passed.

Now they were in the same boat so to speak and she was willing to extend the olive branch for a familiar face.

Gently she cleaned his face and chest gently removing dried blood from the harsh bite marks on his neck, flinching a little as he groaned in his sleep.

Hen Levi deemed that she had 'babied the pup enough' he had the twins extract him from the water.

"He's had enough, get him out and dried, bandage his shoulder and put him in Fenrir's bed.

"Oh and enlarge the bed and tuck him between you it's gonna be a long night."

Levi tugged Hermione into his lap she was exhausted. Her muscles felt relaxed from the potion bath and her arms and legs felt like lead.

Levi held her close and kissed her temple. Hermione sighed to drugged to mind that a naked man was cuddling her.

A naked man with an erection that he wiggled against her backside!

She grunted her disapproval and attempted to pull away from his friction-seeking digit.

Levi chuckled as he stood bringing Hermione with him as he went.

"Ok, out we go." He sang playfully.

With a flick of his wand they were dry and Hermione naked. Levi pulled Fenrir's shirt down over her head quickly enough to appease her but figured she could forego nickers for the time being.

She really needed the skin-to-skin contact of her pack. Their magi would help ease her body through the rest of the transition. However, he knew she felt embarrassed about the nudity and it would just be easier to let Fenrir deal with it when he returned home.

So he shuffled Hermione into the enlarged bed and scooted her toward the other three in the middle making sure there would be enough room for Fenrir when he returned home, he then pulled the cover up high against the chill in the room. He spooned Hermione into his warmth in turn causing her to snuggle into the back of whichever twin was closest to her.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Harry Potter Characters nor do I make any money on the writing of this fic.**

**Minx~~~~~~**

Chosen Mate 19

Back at Hogwarts

Fenrir made his way to the Headmaster's office by secret passage so as not to be seen by Hogwarts students.

From there he requested the company of the Potions Master and then seated himself in front of the fire place in one of the four chairs there.

The Head Master sat opposite of him and they awaited Severus's arrival.

"Ah, how is our Hermione fairing, Mr. Greyback?" Albus ventured. He wondered if he could talk the wolf into returning Hermione to help the boys out in their quest to find the horcruxes.

"_My_ Hermione is being taken very good care of Head Master. Why do you enquire about my wife?" Fenrir's tone was possessive, and hard, straight to the point. He knew what the old bat was up to and his mate would not be leaving their home without him and a small army of guards around her.

Albus had his answer without even voicing his questions out loud.

Apparently not!

"No reason dear boy, no reason. We were just concerned for her. That is all!" Fenrir let the lie go unconcerned as long as the old man knew his place and for now he seemed to.

The fire place lit up green and Severus Snape came through into the Head Master's office.

"Greyback! " Severus barked. Relieved to see Fenrir, worry for his godson evident in the crease in his brow.

"Snape." Fenrir drawled lazy.

Fenrir rose from his chair as Severus came close so as to great each other properly.

The two wizards grasped wrist and shook as was custom amongst the death eater ranks.

Fenrir glanced over at Albus out of the corner of his eye, silently asking if it were appropriate to speak in front of him.

With a curt nod from Severus that it was indeed ok, they settled back into chairs.

"Any news yet?' Severus voice was quiet and he hid his emotions well but he was horrified at Draco's punishment or Lucius' it was punishment for them all really.

"Fenrir nodded in an affirmative.

"The boy will live; the next 20 or so hours will be hard on

him. My betas are attending to him as we speak." The news was reassuring for Severus considering the bloody condition that Severus had glimpsed Draco in briefly.

"And Miss Granger is she well?" Severus asked he had truly worried about the chit.

"My bride fairs the same as the boy." He nearly growled eyeing the Head Master with disdained.

"Though she tends to be a handful at times." He smirked at Severus.

"She will be closely guarded and trained well from here on out as will the boy." He warned making sure Dumbledore knew she was being watched carefully and he better not try any rescue attempts.

Albus heaved a heavy sigh, message received.

"Perhaps we will be allowed to visit?" Dumbledore inquired hopefully.

Fenrir narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"When I deem it safe enough for her, the guards and I will bring her for a visit at _Order Head Quarters."_ He emphasized Order Head Quarters, the old bat would not be allowed on his property when he couldn't be trusted.

"Agreed." Albus quickly agreed to the terms Fenrir had given him. That should make young Harry more agreeable. While young Ronald sought his comfort in the arms of Miss Brown.

"If that is all I'll be on my way I have not only a young wife to attend to but a _Malfoy_ (he said the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.) As well." Fenrir sneered the last part.

Severus let out a heavy sigh.

"Please…go easy on him, Fenrir?" Severus ' plea was a shock to the occupants of the room and he frowned and rolled his eyes with agitation at the portraits that openly gasped and gawked at him until he sent a hex flying at the frames causing them to shriek and scatter for other places that were not in the same room as the potions Master.

He will be protected from outside threats Severus, but we both know the order of things in the pack. See me out?" Severus rose and preceded Fenrir to the door.

"Good evening, Head Master." Fenrir bowed his head slightly with good manners.

With a twinkling smile Albus bid Fenrir good bye.

"Fare well, wolf Master." And then Fenrir and Severus were gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own the Harry Potter characters nor do I make any money from the writing of this story!**

Don't worry there's more coming! I just have to get it typed out!

Just wanted to say that I got a very rude **guest** review (The stupidest thing I've ever read. Bad grammar. Awful spelling. Horribly inaccurate. All in all, it sucked.) And I considered deleting all of my stories and forgetting about writing all together. I still haven't made up my mind yet, but I thought I would post what I already had written up for now anyway. It's really rude for people to be mean like that and the ones who do love to do it anonymously So that the writer in question can't say anything in return.

Not that I would, but sometimes I take a wild hair and I do have a few things to say. Ah well perhaps this anonymous person was right. Perhaps my stories really aren't very good despite that I do try, my attentions are divided. I have my obligations my family, my children, my new arrival, building a new room onto the house, Home school, and that's just to name a few. I had wanted to finish this story before the new baby came, but if I'm really doing so terrible I should take everything down only post when I have a story completed and can take more time to concentrate on writing.

For now I'm undecided, I'm sorry I just don't won't to give work that could actually be just as bad as the guest suggested. I do after all post that I don't have a beta and that I do my best on my own there isn't much I can do about it.

Chapter 20

At the Hogwarts Gates

Fenrir reached into his pocket and pulled out a small coin. He handed it to Severus who accepted.

"That is a port key to my castle it will activate in 2 days on Sunday at 6pm. So that you may be able to visit your godson. I'm sure he will be much relieved after all he will go through tomorrow night. "They shook hands.

"Oh and my wards will only admit you onto the premises any hick hikers will be electrocuted." Fenrir warned and smirked. Severus copied him understanding that he was letting him know the Head Master was not welcome.

"I'll keep that in mind, old friend. Till then." Fenrir nodded his head and apparated home.

Once he stood in his room at the feet of the bed he absorbed the enlarged bed and those nestled within it.

His wolves had done well taking care of their charges.

It would be an even harder night tomorrow night so for now he would join them in rest.

The castle grounds were abuzz with activity.

Draco and Hermione trudged along in the middle of the Betas Fenrir in the lead. They were covered in heavy cloaks, their bodies still racked with shivers. It wouldn't be long now and the worst would be over with.

Fenrir led the pack out of the village around the castle through the woods to flat terrain near a stream.

Men and women of all sizes followed around them. Children running and playing amongst the crowds. Draco and Hermione were the newest among them all.

Fenrir picked his spot and everyone else spread out and began their chores. Gathering fire wood and reading food to prepare for the little ones until it was time to take them home. A few new mothers were settled in against some logs to rest their backs as they nursed their babies. The husbands making sure they were comfortable and had plenty of water close by to drink.

Fenrir pitched his tent and readied it for his new family members. Draco and Hermione. The tent was lined with thick sponges and many warm furs to try and make things more comfortable for them all.

Hermione and Draco sat against each other huddled in cloaks their backs against a tree as they shivered from fever and slight chill of the air as night approached.

The whispered to each other as they watched the goings on of the other around them as they prepared to eat a late dinner with their families.

"I say we run far it just as soon as everyone's otherwise engaged." Draco hissed next to Hermione's ear his cloak adjusted so that no one could read his lips.

"Did Levi smack what little smarts you had last night?" Her voice rose in volume. How could he think they could possible get away?

Suddenly a set of boots shuffled to a stop in front of them. As they looked up to find the face of said owner they were net with the cool green eyes of Levi, hands on his hips foot tapping impatiently.

"Did I hear you call my name princess he asked stooping to be closer to eye level with as her as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear and tenderly ran the back of his fingers down her jaw.

Fenrir may be home but, Hermione was still his charge.

"Or is the pup pestering you again?" His voice turning cold as his gaze met Draco's unflinchingly. For a brief moment Draco stared Levi's eyes, but Levi was too dominate, his power rolled off him in small waves and to Draco's great disgust, for now Levi was the more dominate male, therefore Draco had to drop his gaze.

Levi gave a grunt and heaved himself to a standing position.

"Behave!" He barked at them with a smile and watched them nod avoiding eye contact with him. Then he made his way over to Fenrir who was watching by the fire to tell him what he had heard the Malfoy brat whispering to Hermione about trying to run off. They would have to watch them closely tonight.

"Good going Granger!" Draco sneered and bumped her shoulder for good measure she glared at him but everything ached to badly to try to retaliate.

She would bite him later for being a prat!

"Don't blame this on me you miscreaten!"

"We're too weak Draco and they'll be watching us like a hawk. That's all they've done since I was captured, they always have someone watching me… "(And the Alpha has claimed me as his mate. Though she didn't come out and say the last part. She kept her eyes down cast not looking at her new companion.

"I've tried to run already Draco; it didn't end well and…" She glanced at his face a moment.

"You don't want to be dominated in front of everyone, it's embarrassing and they mean for it to be. I want to leave too; there are things I should be doing right now to help win this dreadful war. Yet they will not allow it. I miss my friends and family. It's been a few months since I sent my folks away into hiding." A tear rolled down her cheeks and she whipped her face with her cloak.

"Damn it!" Draco hissed he was frustrated beyond belief and barely able to move for the trembles.

"Where would you go Draco? You couldn't go home. Hogwarts? They would look for you there as well and in order to avoid an unnecessary war they would return you to Fenrir." Hermione's words were true yet he didn't want to believe them... therefore he growled banging his head on the tree behind him to relieve his anxiety. He would run he had to know that he had to at least tried to get away from this unwanted life.

"What were they discussing?" Fenrir's voice was low so it wouldn't carry over to the new members of the family.

"Mutiny my lord." Levi exclaimed joyously then went on at Fenrir's silent command.

"The pup wants ta run and wishes to take her with him." Fenrir growled and took a step forward, with intentions of separating them. The pup would not get far, none the less; he would not allow him to drag his mate along for the ride only to have to share the punishment.

Levi's hand on his arm stopped him and he looked at Levi's grinning face with a dark scowl.

"She told him he was a nutter, and asked if I had knocked all of the common scene out of him last night when I had to discipline him for his cheek."

"Humph." Fenrir grunted mildly mollified knowing Hermione had turned the pup down.

"Watch them." Fenrir huffed. Levi grinned and wondered off to hide and spy nearby.

Meanwhile Hormione and Draco sat in silence against the same tree they started out by huddled together for comfort and warmth. Wondering how it had come down to cuddling with the enemy for comfort.

Suddenly their sensitive noses wrinkled up at a horrible stench. Both cast peeks at the other from the corner of their eyes not wanting to embarrass the other, but wondering all the same if the other had… messed themselves.

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably trying to muster up the nerve to actually aid the young witch in her hour of need, and there for rid them both of the horrible embarrassing stench. He had just worked up the nerve to speak when…

"Uh, Granger…"

"Whew wee!" a stark naked… twin they weren't sure which one came strolling out from behind a tree not 15 feet from them. Waving a hand in a fanning motion behind him.

"Do. Not. Go. Back There! Possum' good eatin but it smells like skunk when it comes back out. Woohoo." He strutted around like some kind of featherless pea-cock, well that is until you saw the back end of him. There sticking out of his but crack were two long, wide, still greenish looking leaves! And they were well placed he had to have known they were there and on purpose as well.

Poor Draco's eyebrows were about to disappear into his hair line at the sight and sudden understanding that this dote was the cause of the horrendous stench and not his companion. Hermione beside him let out deep breath.

"Merlin I thought it was you Malfoy!" Hermione whispered loudly with a laugh in her voice.

"Me?" Draco asked a little too loudly.

"I thought it was you and was trying to figure out exactly in the hell I was gonna get you clean without a wand! The water over there has to be freezing!"

"Ha-ha!" came Hermione's elegant reply.

"I'm touched you cared enough to consider getting me clean had I been the source of… that!" She waved her hand a little to convey her meaning.

Both wrinkled their noses and covered them with their cloaks to try and filter the stench from the toxic air.

Fenrir's bellow and the sound of splashing water followed by a shriek brought their heads jerking up sharply causing Hermione to shrink into Draco's side a little. His hand found her arm to comfort each other and gave a little squeeze.

Apparently, Kevin the naked twin who was causing all the trouble was actually in… deep water.

To scrub the stink from his skin before he infected the whole pack and made them ill! It was priceless to watch or well catch the ending of the Alpha throwing the menace of a twin into the icy water.

"Kevin!" Fenrir barked.

"Yes sir?" Kalivn replied quickly from just behind Draco and Hermione. They hadn't even known he was there.

"Use you wand and get rid of that smell, then fish your brother out of the stream and warm him up. I don't want shit for brains to take ill. Though I should lock him in a cage for tonight and not let him run with us." Kalvin scampered off to his chores as Fenrir grumbled under his breath about hoping the daft bastard's nuts turned blue and threatened to fall off.

Draco chuckled a bit at the display of Kalvin pinching his nose so that he didn't hale the toxic fumes left behind from his brother's waste. And for a while Hermione lay against Draco's shoulder and he rested his head atop of hers, clinging to the warmth that the other offered. Silently praying to whoever would listen that soon their bodies would feel well again.

Their thoughts were shattered by a shivering Kevin as he came scampering over to them. One blanket wrapped around him hanging to his feet, and another hanging over his arm.

Apparently they didn't give him a warming spell or his wand back.

No figure.

Draco watched wide eyed as Kevin snatched Hermione up off the ground. A startled noise left her throat before she began to protest both physically and verbally. Kevin stood Hermione in front of him twirled around till her back was against Kevin's front.

"Release me at once you cave man.!" She screeched. Though Kevin paid her no mind as she tried to fight him off.

Then he engulfed her struggling form in the blanket that he had wrapped around himself.

"Treating me like this, you buffoon, you…you bald headed goat! Release me!" she bellowed.

Finally, he settled them both back in Hermione's seat against the tree, beside Draco. Kevin snickered at Hermione's choice of language.

"10 eyed Cornish Pixy! You giant hair ball. Horney toad! I do not appreciate being man handled, I have feelings you know." She fussed utterly disgusted with Kevin at the moment.

Draco stared open mouthed at the disregard everyone seemed to have for his and Hermione's wishes.

Kevin scoffed and acted wounded at being called a Horney toad. As if that was the worst of her language.

"Ha, madam I must insist that you desist this …this outrageous language at once, for it is too vile for my poor juvenile ears to ear! Horney toad indeed."

Draco's eyes flashed amber as he watched Kevin.

Kevin's knees were bent on either side of Hermione's body and through she squirmed in an attempt to get away Kevin held her tight making shushing noises after he had had his fun in taunting her a little. He then began to tuck the blanket as close around them as he could.

The poor bloke was shivering! But still for some reason Draco just couldn't stand for him to be all over Granger like he was. It was irrational and he knew it was he didn't even like chit that much, yet he couldn't stop himself.

"Excuse me? But what _are _you doing?" Hermione fussed some more.

"Trying not to freeze my giblets off love, so please do hold still." Kevin snarked with a shiver and proceeded to bury his cold nose in Hermione's thick hair against her fevered neck, earning another squeal from her at the chill.

"You're trying to freeze me to death you hooligan!"

"Cast a warming charm you dolt!" Draco snarled his eyes taking on the eerie glow of the supernatural.

Kevin's eyes widened in delight at having ruffled the newest wolf so easily.

"Ah, I see, I took your warming blanket eh?" Kevin taunted.

Draco's eyes narrowed and a little growl started to rumble in his chest.

"She was with me first go find your own source of body heat!" Draco sneered. Though he couldn't figure out whether it was at Kevin or himself for starting a fight with a wolf, but he just couldn't seem to help himself.

Draco tried to contain the rage rolling through his gut. The feeling was foreign to him and it felt like his body would explode from it.

"Getting comfy with the bosses old lady, are ya?" Kevin teased shuffling into Draco's shoulder.

Draco suddenly got a confused look on his face as he thought of what Kevin just said.

Old lady?

Was he referring to Granger, as Greybacks … what? Girlfriend, wife, how the hell had that happened.

Confused Draco replied. "I'm sure I don't' know what you're talking about. But Hermione and I were doing fine before you forced your company upon us."

Kevin blinked owlishly for a moment taking in what Draco had said. Then he snickered and started unfolding the extra blanket.

Hermione groaned at hearing the turn of conversation.

"Don't' mind Kevin, Draco he's just trying to get under your skin." She soothed, Hermione hadn't thought about Draco not knowing everything that had taken place before he arrived and she worried he may not wish to continue their tentative truce they had started.

"Now, now precious don't get those pretty knickers of yours in a twist," He teased Hermione with a kiss to the back of her head.

"She's right though, I'm just trying to ruffle your feathers." As Kevin spoke he started tossing the extra blanket over Draco, and he and Hermione attempting to tuck Draco in as well, tugging him closer into Kevin's side.

"Do. You. Mind?" Draco hissed as Kevin tried to manhandle him.

"Not at all, please, do snuggle closer, I'm frosty over here." Kevin commented purposefully ignoring Draco's tone.

Draco growled and to both he and Hermione's surprise Kevin narrowed his eyes at Draco and then swatted him on the end of the nose.

Hermione whimpered worried that she was about to be in the middle of a fight,

"Bad puppy!" Kevin scolded.

At Draco's stunned look Hermione could no longer contain her giggle.

"Can it Granger!" Draco huffed.

Hermione stiffened suddenly and Draco watched her curiously.

Kevin moaned burring his nose in Hermione's neck again.

Draco's eyes widened as he realized what was taking place.

"You may be the Alpha's wife, but I am a male wolf and my body reacts to female stimulation." He inhaled deeply at the skin of her neck and she shivered cringing away.

"Especially one in heat." He breathed against her skin.

"That's why the pup is acting so possessive of you little one. You do smell (he moaned) delicious." Kevin nipped her ear and Hermione huddled into herself.

"Wife? Alpha's wife?" Draco asked puzzled.

Then it clicked together in his fever ridden mind and he inhaled sharply.

"You're married to Greyback?" he bellowed and Hermione shied away.

Kevin shushed her holding her protectively. They were interrupted by a deep male voice.

It was Fenrir.

He held out his hand to her.

"Come." Hermione was relieved to be rescued from all the unwanted attention.

Though she barely knew Fenrir, a part of her understood that Fenrir would protect her from anything.

Hermione scrambled out of the tangle of blankets and into Fenrir's waiting arms. He narrowed his eyes at the two pestering m ales as he kissed Hermione on top the head.

With a jester of his head to Draco Fenrir said. "Let the pup keep you warm, until you're permitted to have your wand back. Bring him to my tent in an hour ready for his transformation." With that Fenrir led Hermione away to their tent for some much needed alone time, since he hadn't had a chance to be close to her since his return.


End file.
